Legends In Training - Part One: Discovered
by Typhlosion8
Summary: Six teens must band together and fulfill a dangerous prophecy and save the world. Guided by the Lake Trio, they take on a deadly task that will change them all forever. One question hangs in the air and holds everything in the balance: Are they the Chosen Ones? {Part Two now out on my page!}
1. Chapter 1

"Cynthia's Garchomp is unable to battle, which means that Nicole's Garchomp is the winner and the new Champion is Nicole of Twinleaf Town!"

My ears were ringing. Garchomp was barely standing, her feet wobbling. I thought of my brave Pokémon team. They pulled through and won the battle. I was Champion.

"Your Garchomp was very valiant. The determination it has is overwhelming!" Cynthia praised as she walked closer. Garchomp grunted, but I knew she heard.

_Great. What's really overwhelming is her pride. Sure, she doesn't do Super Contests, or win Master Rank ribbons like Piplup or Pikachu does, but she has this one thing, and that's the fact that she lasted the longest against Cynthia, and she'll hold that above Lucario for the rest of his life. _I thought, but couldn't help but smile. Garchomp did good.

Recalling Garchomp, I followed the blond woman through a door, and saw the Hall of Fame in all it's glory. People had spread rumors about what was in here, (someone said to me that Arceus was behind the door and you could capture it) but anyone who went in here never told a soul what it was like, and I understood why.

The hall was beautiful, gleaming in the light. It was indescribable. I placed my Pokéballs on a pedestal and watched as my team appeared above on a TV screen. _Piplup, Ponyta, Pikachu, Togetic, Lucario, Garchomp. _Each one showed up, reminding me of how I got them.

_Flashback_

_The brown leather suitcase popped open to show three Pokéballs. I touched one, and Professor Rowan told me what was in it._

_"That one is Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Do you want that one?"_

_I nodded and picked up the red and white sphere. Barry grinned._

_"Then I'll take this one!" he said, grabbing a random Pokéball. Professor Rowan picked up his suitcase and walked away through the tall grass, Lucas running to catch up._

_I threw my last Pokéball at the wild Ponyta. She tried to escape, but it was hopeless as she was sucked into the sphere. The Pokéball wiggled three times, then it was still. I picked it up and attached it to my belt. Piplup cheered. I felt like I could do anything, even win against Roark. And I did._

_I pushed and prodded at the wall beneath Cycling Road. I heard that a secret cave was down here, and it was full of wild Gibles! I always wanted to catch a Gible, and one day, have a powerful Garchomp! Jumping up enthusiastically, I leaned on the wall, only to fall through into a secret entrance! Calming down after my initial fright, I went deeper, searching for a new companion._

_The white Egg shuddered, and I stopped. Right now, I was gathering up the courage to enter my Piplup in a Super Contest. Something was coming out! Tiny bits of eggshell came off as I saw a Pokémon break out. It was so tiny!_

_"Togi Togi!" the Togepi chirped. I knew that this was the Pokémon to enter._

_The Pikachu jumped through the bushes, and I sighed. She looked powerful, but I was too slow to catch her. All of a sudden, a tiny Pichu walked up to me. "Pi Pichu?" he asked. I saw his eyes on the Pokéball in my hand. I lowered it, and he tapped it with his nose, pulling him in with a red light. I was happy to have a new friend._

_The new Egg rocked back and forth, ready to hatch. It was a new egg, given to me by Riley. He said to take care of it, and I was happy to help. A large crack caused me to watch as it broke open to reveal a tiny Riolu. He looked strong. I recalled him into his Pokéball. We had some training to do._

_End Flashback_

I picked up my Pokéballs, and happily left Victory Road to tell my mom about this amazing day.

* * *

Days had passed since I had become Champion. Barry was upset that I won before him, and Lucas was happy that I had completed my Pokédex. Professor Rowan had given me a new one, the National Dex. This one would take me a while.

I walked along Route 201 towards Lake Verity, where I saw the Legendary Pokémon Mesprit appear above the lake. She looked at me curiously. I smiled at her. She giggled, and flew towards me. I could almost touch her.

"Mesprit Mes." she whispered, and I gasped as a wave of energy came over me. I dropped to my knees, feeling lighthead. Spots seemed to float in my vision.

"What's happening?" I gasped. Mesprit looked at me, a smile on the Legendary Pokémon's face. "You are chosen." she said. _Either she spoke, or I'm losing my mind._

The Emotion Pokémon smiled. "You are not insane, you can understand."

"What does that even mean?" I whispered, collapsing. I felt this feeling of contracting, like I was a Kabuto. Then I suddenly felt my body release, and I felt okay. I stood up shakily.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked calmly at me.

"I have given you a gift, a gift of emotion. You can understand Pokémon speech. Visit my brothers. Show them my gift, and they will add their own. We have waited a long time for you. Go quickly. Tell no one." she said, then I watched as she disapeared into mist.

* * *

Togetic landed in Veilstone City. I thanked him, and he chirped happily. "Your welcome!" he said. It took all of my willpower not to freak out right there. Recalling my Pokémon, I wandered towards Lake Valor. Last time I saw it, it was an awful mess; destroyed by a Galactic Bomb. I walked along the trail, avoiding trainers. I was Champion after all, and I didn't want to be part of a mob.

I gasped at the sight.

The lake was beautiful, the water shined in the sun. Azelf's cave was buried beneath the shimmering lake. _He must have fixed it._ I thought. But how would I get down there? An idea struck me. I released my faithful Pokémon and watched it jump into the cool water. "Hey there Nikki!" she called to me, unaware that I could understand her. "Hiya Piplup!" I said. "I need a favour, I have to get to Azelf." Piplup nodded. "Sure thing!" She mimed me diving in, but I shook my head. "I can't breathe underwater; I need you to find him."

Piplup frowned. She shook her head. "No way am I stepping into Legendary domain!" She was stubborn, but two could play at that game.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"Fine! I'll do it!" she snapped, and dived down under. I smiled. "There's a Poffin waiting for you when you come back!" I yelled.

A few minutes later, her blue head popped up, just slightly above, her blue head peaking just a little. I reached into my bag and grabbed a pink Poffin. It had some dry blue sprinkles on top. "Come get. Where's Azelf?"

Just then, Piplup emerged from the water. "Poffin!" she cried as she swam to shore. I was confused.

"But... Who's that?"

"Sweet Poffins are my favourite." the blue head said as Azelf came up and grabbed the Poffin out of my fingers. He popped it into his mouth, chewing happily. At least until the Ice Beam hit him.

"How dare you take my Poffin?!" Piplup yelled. Azelf's head was frozen solid.

Piplup shattered the ice with a powerful Drill Peck. "That was mine!" she scolded. Azelf floated out of the lake, munching. Piplup sat down next to me in the grass.

Azelf swallowed, the looked at me. "So, since your penguin bothered me and froze me, I think I should get the first move."

"But I don't want-" but the Willpower Pokémon cut me off.

"Save your excuse. Let's go!" he yelled. I sighed.

Recalling Piplup, I enlarged a Pokéball. "Pikachu, you're up!" I called out.

My Pikachu came out in a flash of white light. "Alright, you miniature legend! Let's do this!" he taunted, ready to battle.

"Pikachu, use Thunderpunch!" I commanded, but Azelf was too quick. His eyes glowing, Pikachu was flung into the pool.

"Too easy!" he jeered, but Pikachu wasn't done yet.

"Quick Attack!" I yelled, as a blur of yellow race out of the lake and slam into Azelf. Azelf stunned, I called my next attack. "Iron Tail while you're close up!"

Pikachu swung his iron hard tail into Azelf, and the Legendary Pokémon doubled over. "Now, finish it with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu smirked. "Time for the finale!" he gloated, and released a bolt of lightning at Azelf.

Azelf fainted on the spot. "Nise work," I praised as I gave my buddy a high-five. "Of course I won. I'm just that awesome." he said. _Drama queen. _I thought.

Azelf sat up. "Mesprit was right. You are a tough cookie!" he groaned.

He floated towards me. "Here, for you."

A new pulse of energy knocked me down again, gasping for air. Pikachu was freaking out. "What did you do to her?" he growled, his cheeks sparking threateningly.

"It's okay," I said as my body went back to normal. Pikachu looked uncertain.

"That energy is powerful, but your trainer can handle it. Look, she's already on her feet!" Azelf cheered. "That was my gift, a gift of willpower!"

"What does it do?" I asked. He winked at me. "Not telling!"

He disapeared, and I smiled. Next stop, Lake Acuity.

* * *

Togetic shivered as we landed in Snowpoint City. He hated the snow. I dismounted him, and thanked him once more. "N-no p-pro-blem!" he chattered. I recalled him into his warm Pokéball.

The snowstorm was fierce; I needed heat. Ponyta was happy to help, and Lucarithaws eager to battle. Releasing them, I trudged through the snow. Ponyta melted it wherever she stepped.

The lake was frozen, but Lucario broke a hole in it with an Aura Sphere. It was just big enough for Piplup to fit through. I released my starter, who imeadietly tried to go back into her Pokéball. "No! You can't make me go in!" she cried.

I couldn't, but apparently, Lucario could. He picked her up and dropped her into the icy lake. She was going to be furious, but I needed to find Uxie.

Piplup angrily remerged, empty-handed. "Can't find him." she said.

Without warning, the lake cracked, huge lines spiderwebbing across to shore, and a new hole appeared, right in the middle.

A yellow Pokémon came out from under, floating up in the air and looking very strong, until he fell onto the frozen lake.

"Ouch! How does Azelf and Mesprit do it!" he complained as he hovered towards me, his tiny feet skimming the ice.

"You must be Nicole. I am Uxie, the youngest of the trio, and the Being of Knowledge."

"Do we have to battle?" I asked, exhausted. Uxie shook his head.

"Nope, just answer my question!"

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Which Pokémon cannot learn HM or TM moves?"

This one was a little hard. Lucario shrugged, Ponyta shook her head and Piplup wouldn't look at anyone. Then it came to me.

I smiled. "Magikarp."

Uxie nodded. "Bingo! A+ for you!"

He glowed brightly, then a final pulse of energy came at me. I staggered, but this time, I was prepared.

"The gift of knowledge, my gift to you."

Uxie disapeared with a flash, and I was done.


	2. Chapter 2

_"They say, hundreds of years ago, Ho-Oh lived in the Bell Tower. It lived there peacefully until a mysterious fire burned down the Brass Tower, causing the majestic bird to flee. But it returned, bringing back to life three Pokèmon that perished in the fire. They guard Ho-Oh as it searches for a Trainer with a heart of gold. Legend says that until Ho-Oh finds that person, it will not return to the Bell Tower."_

That's what they told me, but I didn't care. I had traveled through Johto and Kanto, and decided that I was ready to find Ho-Oh. I had the Silver Wing and Rainbow Wing, I had a team of Pokèmon strong enough to battle a Legendary Pokèmon, and I was ready to battle.

So I went to Ecruteak City, walked up the many stairs of the Bell Tower and ended up on the roof. There it was. Ho-Oh, just sitting there.

It's wings seemed to shimmer in all the colours of the rainbow, shiny and glowing slightly. It flapped it's immense wings, blowing a gust of wind strong enough to knock off my hat, which fell to the ground down below. My legs shook slightly. I had never actually caught a Legendary Pokèmon. Lugia had fainted, Suicune ran away every time, and Latios couldn't stay in one spot. But I was confident.

"Alright, Typhlosion, I choose y-"

"Ring Ring!"

I shook my head. I didn't have time to answer another one of those crazy Pokèmaniacs trying to call me to chat about stupid Nidoran.

"Typhlosion, you're u-"

"Ring Ring!"

Ho-Oh looked at me, annoyed. I sighed. "One sec." I told the bird. I clipped Typhlosion's Pokèball back onto my belt. Digging through my purse, I finally pulled out a pink-and-white phone out of it.

"Hello, this is Maddie."

_"Hey, are you busy? I'd really like to chat at a video phone."_

"Umm, I'm sorta battling a wild Ho-Oh, but that can totally wait for your super important message. I'll just run down Bell Tower to the Pokèmon Centre. Sound good?"

_"Thanks for that unneeded sarcasm. I love our chats."_

"That's good. Call me back in, say, 20 minutes? Actually, make it 15. This guy's a pushover."

Ho-Oh screeched angrily.

_"Ho-Oh said he's no pushover. I'll call you back later."_

"Wait, how did you know what it said?"

But the other side disconnected, and I shrugged. Grabbing Typhlosion's Pokèball, I took a deep breath.

"Typhlosion, let's do this!"

* * *

I was down to my last Pokèmon.

"Umbreon, your turn!"

The Moonlight Pokèmon burst out of his ball with a growl.

"Umbre!" he yelled.

"Use Sand Attack followed by Dark Pulse!" I said, and the tiny Pokèmon ran forward, kicking sand in Ho-Oh's face. Absorbing energy, he shot a pulse of horrible thoughts out, making the Legendary bird cringe.

Ho-Oh countered with a Sacred Fire. The flames hit my Pokèmon, knocking him back to me. He fainted.

Recalling him, my vision started to go black. Everything was fuzzy and I felt weak in the knees.

Then everything came suddenly back into focus. Ho-Oh was looking at me. His gaze was sharp and steady.

**_Do not go._**

It was not a command, more like a statement. But who said it?

**_You must listen carefully to me. Seek out my guardians. Capture them, and return to the tower here. _**

What? Was Ho-Oh talking in my mind?

**_You must hurry. Danger seeks you and the five. Go now._**

"Wait. What five?"

**_Go!_**

That was when I blacked out, rushing to the Pokèmon Centre.

* * *

"We hope to see you again!"

I walked towards the video phones. My encounter with Ho-Oh after the battle felt like some weird dream. I typed Nicole's number into the phone.

How we got to know each other is a strange story. I used to go to a Pokèmon school. One day, we sent letters to another region. I was young back then, and mentioned my love of Fire types. When I got a letter back, it said that she would defeat me with her Water type Pokèmon. That started our rivalry and friendship, and I finalized it when I sent my Pokègear number years later. we were friends, sharing tales of Pokèmon battles over the phone. It was fun. But Nicole had never sounded that urgent on the phone before.

Her image popped up on the screen. Her face showed relief.

_"I'm so glad you called. The weirdest thing happened!"_

"What, did Piplup finally evolve?"

_"No, Piplup knows that she can be strong without turning into a huge Emploeon."_

"Yeah, but my Cyndaquil would never have been such a strong Typhlosion if it hadn't evolved."

_"Whatever. Listen to what happened."_

At first, I was surprised when she told me about becoming Champion. It was about time, after all. I defeated Lance a year ago. But then her tale turned into something you'd write about, a strange encounter with the legendary Pokèmon Mesprit. She told me about a 'gift' given to her, the gift of understanding Pokèmon language. She talked about meeting Azelf and Uxie, and how they didn't tell her what the gift they gave did.

_"Well?"_ she asked._ "Am I insane?"_

But I wasn't thinking about her story anymore. I was thinking about mine. Ho-Oh's words echoed faintly in my head.

__Seek out my guardians. Capture them, and return to the tower here.__

"Sorry Nicole, but I have to do something. I'll call you back later!" I said quickly, and ignored her questions and protests as the video phone went black.

I pulled my Pokègear out of my pocket, turning the caller function off. I didn't want any distractions.

I walked out the Pokèmon Centre's orange doors, only one thing on my mind.

A mission.

* * *

The tall grass rustled as I walked slowly. I glanced at the dot on my Pokègear map.

"Raikou should be here," I said quietly to myself.

_I am._

I jumped, startled. The voice echoed, sounding both powerful and energized.

"Raikou?" I asked, hoping the Pokèmon would come out.

My wish was granted, as a large yellow dog leapt out into the open.

_I will battle you._

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

"Ampharos, use Power Gem!"

Ampharos's attack hit Raikou's side, and the Legendary Pokèmon grimaced. He retaliated with Extrasensory.

"Amphy!" my Pokèmon called out in pain as the peculiar attack hit strongly. Ampharos broke free, and I called the final hit.

"Signal Beam now!" I yelled.

The Light Pokèmon shot a colourful beam of light at Raikou, and the Thunder Pokèmon fell. As he staggered to get up, I enlarged an Ultra Ball.

"Let's go, Ultra Ball!"

It hit the Legendary Pokèmon on the head, and absorbed him in a beam of red light. The Ultra Ball shook once, twice three times, me holding my breath tightly. Then it stopped rocking, sitting perfectly still on the grassy floor. I walked forward, picking it up. A small grin came onto my face, growing bigger as I realized what just happened.

"I caught Raikou!" I yelled, and Ampharos rolled it's eyes.

* * *

Entei was hiding in the mountains. I was ready to collapse as I climbed higher and higher, following the trail.

"Why can't Entei just meet me outside the Pokèmon Centre? I'm going to faint myself at this rate!" I yelled, my voice echoing.

_I don't like to just give up. You shouldn't either._

The voice made me jump slightly. But that was enough to cause the small footing I had to disappear, and I slipped, my grip lost as the ground beneath me crumbled.

"Pidgeot, help me out!" I sceamed, somehow clicking the button of his Pokèball. The majestic bird flew up, his wings spread before he power dived, grabbing me carefully with his sharp talons. He pulled me up with his strong wings as the rubble settled.

"Pidgeee!" he called out, his battle cry echoing through the mountains. That was when I spotted the Volcano Pokèmon. He was standing on the top of the mountain I was trying to climb, perfectly balanced on the peak.

_Hello._

"H-Hi." I said, wheezing as I tried to catch my breath. Pidgeot flew over to a flat space, dropping me gently before hovering in a battle stance. Entei came towards us, hopping across mountains like it was a bird and they were clouds in the sky.

_Are you alright?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I came here to battle you." I said, taking a few deep breaths.

_It has been a long time since I battled a Trainer worthy of capturing me. I hope you do not disappoint._

"I would never pass up the chance to have an awesome battle with a Legendary Pokèmon!"

_Good._

Entei shot a powerful Flamethrower at Pidgeot.

"Counter with Wing attack!" I said, and the battle came alive.

Pidgeot swooped forward, crossing his wings as they glowed white. He held them up like a shield, blocking the flames.

"Now, use Aerial Ace!" I shouted.

The bird did a flip in mid-air, followed by a spin as he sped up. The Aerial Ace was perfect, just like we'd practised, but Entei dodged. The Volcano Pokèmon attacked with another Flamethrower.

"Agility to dodge, now!" I yelled, and Pidgeot gained speed, showing off again as he did a loop in the air with his speed boost.

"Now, Wing Attack, again!" I said, but Entei was ready. As soon as Pidgeot came close, he attacked with a star made of fire. The Fire Blast hit Pidgeot straight-on, and my bird crashed to the ground, wings burnt.

"Pidgeot!" I cried out. Reaching for his Pokèball, I called him back. He wasn't strong enough, and I didn't want to push him.

It was time to battle fire with fire.

* * *

Hoenn

"Alright Marshtomp, we're almost at Mauville City! Then we can rest at the Pokèmon Cent-"

The boy stopped. His Pokèmon looked at him with worry. "Marsh?" he asked.

The young boy's eyes glowed blue. He doubled over, groaning.

"Marsh! Marshtomp?"

**"Gather the six, it it time. Guide them on their path." **he said slowly. Marshtomp looked at him, worry on his normally cheerful face.

Then his eyes went back to their normal brown colour. He grimaced, staggering a bit.

"My head is killing me. I think I'm going to hurl." he said, sitting down. His vision was slightly blurry.

"Marsh?" his starter asked. Michael chuckled.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I think I blacked out for a bit, though. Maybe I should go to a doctor when we get to Mauville..."

But deep inside, he knew he wouldn't be staying in Mauville for long. He had this strange desire to go to Johto, and it wasn't going away.

* * *

"Typhlosion, let's battle!"

My Fire type burst out in a white light. Typhlosion looked down at the ground, and I knew he was getting ready. I could see the heat radiating off of him.

"Phlosion..." he growled lowly. It was a sign of dominance, and my Typhlosion liked to use it to scare the enemy.

"Start with Rock Climb!" I said, but regretted it almost immediately.

Typhlosion slammed his claws on the ground, and rocks grew out of the jagged battle field, lifting up Entei. He ran up, gaining power, and prepared to slam into Entei, but the Legendary leaped over him, jumping down the rocky hill. He reached the bottom and shot a Flamethrower at Typhlosion.

"Duck!" I yelled, and my Fire type did just that, dropping down hastily as the flames grazed him. It didn't do much damage, but still had effect.

The rocks retreated into the ground, and the field was back to normal. Typhlosion roared, and I instantly covered my ears.

"Alright! We get it!" I shouted. Typhlosion stopped, his head down in embarrassment.

"Shadow Claw!" I said, and he raced forward, a claw made from shadows slashing at Entei. It knocked the Legendary back.

"Now! Use Eruption!" I said, and my tone implied the finality.

Typhlosion's back flames finally came out, powerful flames burning with energy. He slammed the ground again, and a crack glowed orange, before exploding in a wave of fire.

Rocks and other debris were flying everywhere, and I covered my head, just in case. Typhlosion's eyes were pure red, a raging sea of flames consumed his eyes.

Entei couldn't escape; the attack hit the legend full-blast. And then it was over, and my starter was calm, a smirk on his face as Entei tried to get back up.

That's when I remembered the reason I was battling.

"Go, Ultra Ball!" I shouted, and the black-and-yellow ball hit Entei and absorbed the Volcano Pokèmon in a beam of light.

The Ultra Ball clicked, and I picked it up, smiling.

"I caught Entei!"

* * *

Michael released his Swellow.

"Hey there, buddy. I need a ride to Slateport City."

His bird nodded as the teen climbed on.

_I'm going to Johto._


	3. Chapter 3

I growled under my breath. Suicune was stronger than I had expected.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse!" I shouted. My fierce orange dragon shot a pulse of purple-blue energy directly at Suicune, but the nimble Pokèmon dodged effortlessly.

_Challenge me, child!_

I cursed quietly. I had no idea what to do. But I never had to decide, because it was then that the attack hit me hard.

* * *

Michael walked slowly off the dock. He was in Olivine, according to the map on his PokèNav.

He looked curiously at the sea. There seemed to be a girl standing on shore battling a Pokèmon, but the Pokèmon was standing on the water!

Dashing towards the shore, finally reaching the sand. Then he was hit hard with some attack, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow! What was that-"

He never finished, because his vision went black, replaced with pictures flickering in his mind, like a movie being fast forwarded. He could only see bits and pieces, hearing only one sentence at a time.

**_"Look out!"_**

**_A girl came into his vision, about sixteen with long brown hair and a tiny blue Pokèmon. She crashed to the ground, an electric attack hitting her as she fell._**

**_"I'll protect you, no matter what."_**

**_A teen with black hair and an orange dragon replaced the last image, holding a girl behind his back. She looked like the one he glimpsed on the beach._**

**__"We can bring into being the world that I-no, that Team Plasma-desires more easily than you can imagine!"__**

**__An older guy was speaking, an a green haired teen was standing in the background, a soft light in his eyes, fuelled by ideals.__**

**_"Please, let me go."_**

**_A younger girl came up, probably 13. She was wearing mostly pink and had a girly-looking Pokèmon by her side. She was backing up against a wall._**

* * *

The Shadow Ball hit me, and I whipped my head around. It struck me as fast as the attack had.

_I'm being attacked by someone, but who?_

She spotted a boy standing on the sand. His eyes were glowing _blue?_

"Hey! You don't get to attack me out of the blue like that!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to be listening, because he said utter nonsense to me.

**"Team Beta approaches,**

**The End is becoming near.**

**You must realize your weaknesses,**

**And conquer your fear."**

"What in Arceus's name is Team Beta?" I ask, but he doesn't answer, instead, his glowing eyes dull down to a normal brown colour and he collapses into my arms.

"Great. Just splendid." I groaned. Shifting my arms around, I grabbed a Pokéball from my belt.

"Tyranitar, I choose you!" I shouted, and a massive 6'07" monster appeared, covered in green armour and horns.

"TYRANITAR!" it roared, before shielding it's head as multiple Poison Stings peppered the Armour Pokèmon.

"Woah!" I yelled as the tiny darts flew towards me and the unconscious boy.

I dived to the ground, my Tyranitar fighting back with Stone Edge as it tried to defend me.

A blue creature leaped over all of them, landing on the ground lightly on it's toes.

_Leave now, or suffer the wrath of a Legendary Pokèmon._

* * *

"A mysterious team has appeared on the coast of Olivine City attacking a pair of trainers, and sources say that the Legendary Pokèmon Suicune is there as well, protecting the two young teens. There is no way to find out, but police forces are moving closer-"

The teen turned the television off, walking towards the door of the Pokèmon Centre. Unclipping Charizard's Pokèball, he released the orange dragon.

"Might as well check it out. Charizard, use Fly!"

* * *

I suddenly noticed some people standing farther back. I also spotted Beedrill, Houndoom, and Raticate.

"Who are you?" I ask, but they don't answer.

Suicune looks at me, holding my gaze.

_Complete your mission. Find Ho-Oh and unleash your power. Defend Johto._

I don't hesitate, tossing an Ultra Ball at the Aurora Pokèmon.

"Tyranitar, cover me with Earthquake and Hyper Beam!"

The Armour Pokèmon complies, firing an orange beam of energy as the ground shakes, knocking the strange people to the ground.

"Pidgeot, come out here!" I said quickly, and the bird is released out in a flash of white. I climb on, Suicune's ball clutched tightly in one hand and Michael in the other as I pull him on.

"Tyranitar, return!" I yelled, returning him in a beam of red. By the time the group has gotten up, the teens are gone.

* * *

Darkness sets on Ecruteak City, and candles light the Bell Tower.

A beautiful bird flies up, carrying two passengers.

I land on the roof, my bird Pokèmon flapping his wings to stay aloft with the other teen.

Ho-Oh is there, shining gold in the light. The Legendary Pokèmon looks at her fiercely.

_**Welcome back.**_

"Glad I made it back," I reply confidently.

_**Did you complete your job?**_

"I would never return until I did." I said firmly.

_**Good to hear. Release them back into the wild.**_

Shock flashes in my eyes, followed by disappointment and acceptance.

"Sure thing."

Blue light flashes as they are relieved of their Pokèballs.

_Thanks._

_Thank you._

_I am in your debt._

"No problem." I said.

_**It's time. You proved you power.**_

* * *

Michael sat up, groggily.

He lifted his hand, only to see a glowing blue outline surround his hand.

"What's happening?" he whispered. Jumping off Pidgeot, he lands on the roof. I glanced at him.

"Hey there. Glad you're up. Can you tell me why you're glowing?"

"I...have no idea." he said slowly. As he gets closer to me, the glow intensifies, and we're both squinting in the blinding light.

Then it's gone, and Ho-Oh is looking at Michael with new respect.

**_The Prophet._**

"What now?" Michael asked, confused.

_**Your power has already been activated. I can't tell when, though. You glow with an aura of psychic power. You've already seen something, haven't you?**_

"I'm no psychic!" he states quickly, his voice sounding defensive.

_**You must be, because you identified the girl's aura.**_

"What's going on?" I ask, and Ho-Oh's gaze is on her now.

_**Everyone has an aura. The six have a special one, and only the Prophet can tell a normal person from one of the six. It is his duty to find the other five and bring them together, because only then will the prophecy be told by him.**_

"I don't know any prophecies!" Michael cries out, obviously stressed.

_**You do, but they are locked in your subconscious, and can only be unlocked when the six gather. Together, you six will unlock the prophecy. **_

"Will I faint again?"

**_No, but the pain is immense._**

"That's comforting," Michael grumbles, but I'm no longer listening to him. I'm looking at the glowing Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Each one glows yellow, orange and blue, matching their own type.

_Your power is important. It is our duty, granted by Ho-Oh, for us to unlock your hidden ability._ they chorus.

"My what?" I question.

But before I get an answer, I'm hit with a wave of pain too intense to compare to anything I'd ever experienced. I fall to the ground, a tingling feeling flowing through my body.

"Are you okay?" the teen from earlier asks, but I can't answer, because my mind is identifying the attack, how powerful it was, and the Legendary trio's next move.

_A mix of Calm Mind and Extrasensory with the power of 80 multiplied by three, totalling in a final hit power of 240. Their next move will most likely be Calm Mind again to regain strength._

"I'm... gonna hurl."

* * *

"So you can identify any move?"

"Yes Michael, any move. Now, please stop asking me about my power!"

As it turns out, around the time I was battling Entei, Michael was having a strange feeling of coming to Johto. He came, found me under attack, and was struck with a weak vision. He told me what he saw, visions of different people. He swore that he saw me at one point.

"Well, what do we do now?" I ask, but fate seems to have decided that for me already.

"MADDIE!"

I turn to see Nicole, my forever rival and best friend.

She storms up to me, rage radiating off of her like a Thunder Wave.

Grabbing me by me sweater, she lifts me slightly. She a year older than me, so she's taller, but that means nothing to me on normal days.

"I can't believe that the only way I can contact you is by coming to Johto! Honestly, I've always wanted to visit, but not today!"

"Sorry! I'll explain, I promise!"

Michael looks unsure of what to do. Then the glow comes back, a bright blue flash.

Nicole drops me as we both cover our eyes. The glow disappears, and she's looking at him with confusion on her face.

"What just happened?"

I smile. "Welcome to the club."

Then Michael's eyes glow, and a few minutes later, he's collapsed in my arms again.

* * *

As soon as the glow is gone, my head starts pounding. Within seconds I'm seeing visions again.

**_"Targets 2, 3, and 4 are inside the Centre. Prepare to attack."_**

**_I see the Ecruteak City Pokèmon Centre in my vision before it goes away, replaced by a different one._**

**_"Come on, Veon!"_**

**_The girl in pink comes back, her girly Pokèmon racing to keep up with her fast pace. Then she's gone too, and another image appears._**

**_"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!"_**

_**An immense Pokèmon fires a yellow sphere of electricity, and it's power makes me think it's legendary.**_

**_"Help!"_**

_**The pink girl is back, screaming as she backs up against the wall again. Veon, her Pokèmon, jumps into her arms, prepared to attack some threat, when they both glow pure white.**_

Then I black out, falling towards the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm going to say it now, before the confusion comes. When Nicole is around someone else and her Pokèmon talks, the other person hears normal Pokèspeak, and Nicole understands it. I just translate so that you people know what the Pokèmon say to her.**

**Disclaimer: Alright, I forgot to do this before, but I don't own Pokèmon. I assume you people already knew that, but...**

* * *

_"Help!"_

I backed up against the wall, fear coursing through my veins.

I was riding my Roller Skates through Lumiose City, trying to find the exit to Route 4. Veon, my Sylveon, was chasing after me as I zipped down the street.

"Come on, Veon! Keep up!" I laugh, and the Intertwining Pokèmon rushes to catch up.

We turn at the familiar alley that leads into Rouge Plaza. I remove my skates and drop them into my purse as Veon finally reaches me. We walk down the hidden alley that leads to the plaza. Veon runs ahead, and I'm laughing, about to run and catch my Pokèmon, when I'm grabbed by my purse strap and pulled into a side alley.

My mouth is covered before I can scream. I struggle, trying to reach for a Pokèball. One elbow to the ribs, and I'm free, yelling as loud as possible.

"Help!"

Then the girl shoves me, and I'm backing into a wall.

"Please, let me go. I don't know what's going on, but I'll leave you alone." I manage to gasp out, my voice wavering.

"We've been looking for you." the girl said, and I try to back up even more.

"Who's looking for me?" I ask, and she only chuckles, an evil chill running down my back at the noise.

"Team Beta." she growls.

Then a pastel coloured Pokèmon leaps forward, sliding himself into a defensive battle stance.

"Sylveon!" he cries, but the girl still smiles.

"Please. Your Eeveelution won't last a second against my Pokèmon."

She throws a Pokèball, releasing a Dragalge. The Poison/Dragon type looks huge compared to my tiny Fairy type.

"Sylveon, use Double-Edge!" I commanded, but my opponent was unfazed.

"Counter it with Poison Tail." she said calmly.

"Dodge, then follow up with Dazzling Gleam!" I shouted.

"Hydro Pump!" she said, a quiet yawn escaping her. That made me even angrier.

Veon jumped over the Dragalge while using Double-Edge, spinning around to face his opponent as he shone brightly, shooting the light at Dragalge. It wasn't very effective.

The Hydro Pump barely missed my Pokèmon as Veon dived to the ground. I gritted my teeth. I was losing.

_2-on-1 battles are against League rules, but this is obviously no normal League battle. I need help._

"Syl, you too!" I yelled, throwing another Pokèball and releasing another Sylveon. This one was a slightly darker shade of pink, and it's sudden appearance caused Veon to look in the Pokèmon's direction.

"Sylveon!" she cheered.

"Calm Mind!" I said quickly, and Syl closes her eyes, glowing a pink colour as she raises her stats.

"Now Veon, use Psych Up!"

My male Sylveon concentrates, copying Syl's stat changes. Both of their Sp. Attack and Sp. Defence raise.

"Do it again, and avoid any attacks!" I shout as Dragalge launches a Poison Tail again.

The Fairy duo are one, swiftly dodging attacks with ease as their stats raise again.

"Now together, use Moonblast!"

Two glowing white spheres are created, each one looking like a full moon. The Fairy attacks are thrown at Dragalge, knocking him out.

The girl recalls her Pokèmon, and I advance on her.

"Now, tell me everything you know about Team Beta."

* * *

"Michael!"

Maddie catches the teen as he falls towards the ground.

"What did you see?" she asks, and he somehow manages to get up. Shakily, he gets up on his feet.

"Well?" the brown haired teen asks. Michael looks like he's about to fall again.

"People...coming here...for...us..." he says slowly, before falling again. Maddie catches him once more, pushing him back up. Nicole releases her Lucario, and the Fighting type lifts Michael up into his arms easily.

"Thanks Lucario." she said, smiling.

"Anything for you, master." he replied.

Nicole turns around to Maddie.

"Who'd want to grab us?"

Maddie shrugs. "Maybe those Team-"

**_BOOM!_**

Nicole doesn't hesitate, rushing out the doors of the Pokèmon Centre, Maddie at her heels.

They come out the front and are face-to-face with a purple haired teen.

Let me be clear. By purple, I mean deep purple, almost royal, not lavender like _someone else_...

He wore a black uniform, highlighted only by the startling **_B _**in the middle and black hat hiding most of his face. Both girls shivered slightly when he looked up, a grin on his face.

"Thought that'd get you outside." he said. Maddie spotted an Electrode lying on the ground, knocked out. She whispered the words to herself, but Nicole heard. So did the mystery guy.

"Explosion, with a total power of 250. User faints on completing the move. Unable to continue."

The purple haired guy grins.

"So Alpha was right, you do have some special power. Good, 'cause you're coming with me."

Nicole breathes out, and Maddie registers the sign she's seen for years. A mix of anger and eagerness. The battle is on now.

"Ponyta, let's go!" she calls out, releasing the Fire type.

"You want to battle? Fine. Ariados, use Toxic followed by Poison Jab."

"Ponyta, use Heat Wave!"

One of Nicole's Pokèmon that lives and breathes Pokèmon Contests, Ponyta, does a graceful leap, landing on her hooves before twisting and spinning on her front and back legs and doing an intricate dance of sorts, creating a wave of heat that spreads out in all directions, not allowing any chances of escape.

_Heat Wave, a Fire type attack with a total power of 95. The opponent's next move will be to come out from underground and attack._

And the attack finishes, and the teen realizes what just went through her head, she begins to yell, but it's too late.

Ariados's Dig attack is strong, slamming into Ponyta and tossing the horse into the air.

"Now, use Spiderweb!"

Ponyta is caught in the web, trapped.

"String Shot!" he yells, and within seconds, they're tied together, Maddie's new power driving her crazy as it analyzes the attacks as she try to focus.

_Spider Web, Ariados's former signature move. Prevents the opponent from being switched out or fleeing. No power._

_String Shot, a Bug type move. Reduces Speed by two stages._

"I CAN'T FOCUS!" Maddie yells.

* * *

Michael wakes up in the arms of a Lucario.

"Cario Car!" he said urgently, but Michael is busy, looking for his missing friends.

"Maddie? Nicole? Where are you guys?"

Michael walks outside, but they are nowhere to be found.

"Guys?"

Then the blackout happens again, and his visions rush through his head like a burst dam.

_**"Lord Gamma wants to meet you two."**_

_**A purple haired girl and boy appear, holding on tightly to Maddie and Nicole as they struggle to get free. The picture melts away, replaced by something new.**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**He's in a castle, and four teens are standing opposite from a taller guy with light green hair the shade of mint tea. Two of them are Maddie and Nicole, one of them is him, but the fourth is someone else that he doesn't know.**_

_**"Sylveon!"**_

_**The pink girl is back, but in a strange position, almost like a battle stance. A sphere appears in her hands, looking beautiful, like a full moon dropped from the sky into her palms. She throws it at a Noivern.**_

_**I-CAN'T-FOCUS!"**_

_**Maddie and Nicole are in a battle with a purple haired guy. He ties them together with a String Shot attack.**_

Head throbbing, Michael collapses once more, no one to catch him this time as he hits the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Who are you?" Nicole asks.

"Me? I'm Omega, a top assassin. My sister, Alpha, is the perfect spy, as well as a master hacker and scientist."

"What is Team Beta?" Maddie questions. The van jolts as we hit a bump, and Nicole curses as her head hits the roof of the car.

"Team Beta is an organization that has one goal and one goal only: control over all Legendary Pokèmon. That's where you two come in. You two are part of six people that have a connection with the Legendary Pokèmon. They gave you special powers. We need those powers."

"How'd you find us?" Nicole scowls, and the guy smiles.

"Alpha, my brilliant sister, tracked down one of you. She compared their aura to a normal person's aura and found the difference. She then programmed our trackers to find only people with this special difference."

"You'll never catch us all."

"We'll see about that," he said seriously as the van stops. We get out in front of a cabin.

"Seriously? We're in Mahogany Town?" Maddie laughs.

"Yes, the Rocket abandoned their hideout after you and the Champion took them out, but it works well for our needs. After you," he said, mock kindness in his voice.

A spark flared in Maddie's eyes. She knew this hideout well. If she needed to, she could guide her and Nicole out.

* * *

A teen touched the sandy ground of the Olivine City shoreline. His Charizard waited for him, a bored look in his eyes.

The boy felt the ground, and cried out suddenly when his finger grazed a sharp object on the beach.

"Oww! Arceus, come on!" he yelled. Then he realized what it was.

"Poison Sting? That can only mean one thing: those trainers were being attacked by Team Rocket! I thought they were done with their desire for world domination, but I guess I was mistaken..."

He mounted onto Charizard.

"Last time I heard, they were in Johto, taking over the Radio Tower. But I also heard they had a secret base in Mahogany. Charizard, use Fly!"

"Char!"

* * *

The girl scoffed.

"Why should I do that? I'm not done with this fight!"

She threw a Pokèball, releasing a huge Noivern.

"Air Slash on her!"

My eyes widened. I choked, my mind trying to do something, and couldn't command an attack. The Air Slash hit me, full power, and I slammed into a wall, my head killing me.

_Concussion? Maybe. Focus..._

But my head spun, my vision was hazy, and I was seeing four Sylveons looking at me.

Veon, I think, was coming closer to me, while Syl was creating a Light Screen barrier. But the girl didn't care.

"Boomburst!" she shouted, and the Sound Wave Pokèmon created an echoing attack that seemed to go at a higher pitch then other Boomburst attacks I'd seen. But I quickly knew why as my Pokèmon weren't affected by the wave. But I was, and the pain was instantaneous.

I tried not to cry out in pain, but I couldn't help it. I saw two Veons leaping into my arms, and then a bright flash of light.

When it disappeared, Veon was gone from my sight.

"Veon?" I asked, but my question never made it out of my head. It was like I wasn't driving my head anymore, I was just sitting backseat.

Then I started to feel stronger, more powerful. My concussion went away, and the Boomburst wasn't hurting me anymore.

Then my body glowed, and a Moonblast appeared in my palms. It hit me then.

I was combined with my Sylveon. I had no idea how, but that didn't matter, 'cause Veon easily defeated the Noivern. The purple haired girl ran, and I glowed again.

When the light disappeared, Veon was back in my arms, and my pain came rushing back. I groaned.

"I..need...help..."

Then I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Sir, Target 6 is more powerful than we thought."

"That matters not to me. Just find the Prophet. We must not let him find the other three. Capture him, and do whatever it takes to complete your mission, Alpha."

"Yes sir!"

"Omega, good job. You managed to capture Targets 2 and 4. Keep them like that."

"Yes sir!"

"We will get the power of the Legendary Pokèmon. Team Beta will succeed, with me, Gamma, as their leader!"

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of Chapter 4. Honestly, I feel sorta bad putting all this hard effort into this while people are waiting for me to update In My Darkest Hour, but I really need a break!**

**Bye bye,**

**Typhlosion8**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all who read this! If you didn't notice, I have a new cover photo. Each of my characters are there, so I'll tell you which one is which. The girl in orange is Maddie. The boy next to her in blue is Michael. The girl with the teal sweater is Nicole. Everyone else are characters I haven't named in the story yet, but the girl with the pink shirt has the two Sylveon. Got it? Good. ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pokèmon, but I'm pretty sure Arceus does. Maybe he'll give it to me!**

* * *

Maddie and Nicole sat on the floor of a cell deep underground.

Maddie began to shout more and more, her blind rage clouding her thoughts.

"LET US OUT!" she yelled, but heard no answer as her voice echoed against the walls.

"Calm down. I have an escape plan." Nicole said, and Maddie looked at her, shocked.

"What is it?" she asked. Nicole gave a huge grin.

"Well, it's easy to get out of here with Pokèmon, right?"

Maddie nodded, confused. "But our belts have all our Pokèmon, and they're out there."

Omega had unclipped their belts and hung them outside their prison cell.

"He missed a few." Nicole said, and like magic, three orbs of light flew out of Nicole's sleeve, a light blue one, a pink one and a pale yellow one.

"Huh?" Maddie looked even more confused. The orbs glowed, growing in size and turning into three tiny Pokèmon.

"Finally!" Azelf cheered.

"I hated it in there." Uxie stated. Mesprit giggled.

"Let's have some fun!" she said.

"Is that the Lake Trio of Sinnoh?" Maddie questioned, dumbstruck.

"Yep. Guys, can you get us out of here?" Nicole asked, and the trio nodded.

Eyes glowing, Uxie shot stars at the cell bars, making a nice dent.

Maddie groaned, her head pounding as information came through her thoughts.

_Swift, a normal type move. Total power of 60._

Mesprit attacked with a strange psychic power, bending the bars even more.

_Extrasensory, a psychic attack. Total power of 80._

Finally, Azelf created more powerful stars that spun around him before shooting themselves at the bars, breaking them out.

_Last Resort, a normal type move. Total power of 140._

"Yes!" Nicole cheered, before noticing her best friend lying on the ground with her head in her hands.

"You okay, Maddie?" she asked cautiously.

"No..." Maddie replied quietly.

_"You carry the burden of The__ Strategist." _Uxie spoke in her mind.  


"The what?"

_"The Strategist. You play a key role in the prophecy."_

"Well that's great and all, but my head is killing me."

Uxie sighed. _"Sadly, you'll have to learn to control how it works on your own."_

"Splendid. How can this day get any worse?"

That was when the ear-piercing alarm went off.

"Why do I ask?"

* * *

Michael slowly got to his feet. His head hurt a little, and he had dirt all over his face. Brushing off as much as he could, he saw a Lucario watching him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Lucario Car." the Pokèmon replied. Michael sighed.

"Let's just find the others."

* * *

Veon nudged the button, and Braix came out.

"Braixen!" she cried out.

"Syl Sylveon." Syl said, and the Fire type nodded. Her eyes glowing, she easily lifted her trainer up with Psychic.

"Braixen Braix." Braixen said, and the three Pokèmon hurried to the Pokèmon Centre.

* * *

Lucario closed his eyes. He felt his master's aura in the air, but farther away from them.

"Cario!" he shouted, pointing towards the large mountain. Michael looked at his PokèNav map.

"Mt. Motar? Are you sure?" he questioned, and the Aura Pokèmon nodded.

"Lucario." he said, and they started walking to the mountain in the distance.

* * *

"Charizard, land over there!"

Charizard landed in front of the Mahogany Pokèmon Centre. Recalling the dragon, the teen walked over to a video phone.

_"Red?"_

"Hey Blue. I think I'm gonna need my Venusaur."

_"Sure, let's trade back. Venusaur is getting strong."_

"That's my partner!" Red chuckled as he dropped Charizard's Pokèball on the transporter and watched it disappear. Within seconds, his Venusaur's Pokèball was in it's spot. The teen grabbed his Pokèball, clipping it onto his belt.

_"Good luck, Red."_

"Thanks for everything, Blue."

The video phone shut off, and Red walked out of the Pokèmon Centre. He stopped at a strange cabin.

"Maybe this is it?"

* * *

The alarm was ringing in Maddie's ears like a Screech attack. It only added fuel to her already horrible headache.

"Why is that thing going off?" she yelled.

"What?" Nicole yelled back.

"I said, why is that thing going off?" Maddie yelled again.

"I can't hear you!" Nicole shouted.

Trying to do something productive, Maddie ran out of the jail cell, glancing back. All three Legendaries were curled into balls with their tiny arms covering their ears, and Nicole had her eyes shut tight and her hands covering her own ears, trying to block the sound.

Maddie grabbed her Pokèbelt and threw Nicole hers before releasing her Ampharos.

"Ampharos, use Signal Beam and aim for the door over there!"

Ampharos flashed her gem on her head, then shot a beam of colourful at the steel door, knocking it off of it's hinges as it clattered to the floor.

_Signal Beam, a Bug type move. Total power of 75._

"Come on!" Maddie yelled out to her friends, ignoring the dull ache and Nicole nodded, motioning to the lake trio, who shrunk back into orbs, resting on the unused space on her Pokèbelt.

The two best friends ran out, Ampharos taking the lead as she took down any door in her way using a random attack.

Power Gem hit another one, and they were in a hallway. They could hear Omega laughing.

"You really thought you could take on the Executive of Team Beta and win?"

A dark haired teen growled, and he looked at the purple haired teen with disgust.

"You people and your stupid teams. Why can't you just live with Pokèmon and be happy? Why do you still want more?" the teen asked Omega.

"Because I won't be happy until I do have more. Now, I can't just let you leave, so-"

He was cut off by a roar as Maddie's Typhlosion tackled him to the ground. Nicole ran forward, grabbing the guy's arm and pulling him with her. Maddie ran to them, recalling Ampharos and Typhlosion as soon as her feet touched the first step.

The trio bolted out the door of the old cabin, running as far as they could.

"Quick, into the mountain!" Maddie yelled, and they were all about to go in when Nicole slammed into Michael.

"Where did he come from?" she groaned.

"Master! Are you okay?" the Aura Pokèmon asked as he came out from behind Michael.

"I'm fine, Lucario." she said, giving him a small smile.

"Who are you people?" the black haired teen asked.

"I'm Nicole, and this is Maddie and Michael."

"I'm Red. Nice to meet, but I've gotta-"

A blinding flash appeared, and Red couldn't see a thing until it disappeared.

Maddie sighed.

"What, are we some sort of chosen people magnet?" she asked. No one answered her.

"Why just happened?" Red began to ask, but was stopped by a cold laugh.

"Hello there, Prophet. It was hard, but I found you."

A girl stood near them, looking like a female version of Omega.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked.

"I am Alpha, and I was told to find the Prophet before he unites the other Chosen Ones. Good name, by the way."

"I don't know what you people want, but leave me out of it." Red said, but Alpha just smirked.

"Too late, the Prophet has identified you already, which means you're just another target on my list. But today, all I need is the Prophet." she said, pointing at Michael.

"Seriously? First I have those stupid visions, and now this? Can't I get a break-"

His eyes glowed again, and his voice got deeper, more powerful. Everyone was quiet as he spoke.

**_Four of the six are together,_**

**_By more than friendship they are bound._**

**_Two others are still out there,_**

**_Waiting to be found._**

**_. . ._**

**_One is older, a ghost king,_**

**_About to finally be crowned._**

**_He doubts the truth in my words,_**

**_But he will eventually come around._**

**_. . ._**

_**The second is the youngest one, a girl.**_

_**Two fairies continuously guard her side.**_

_**Her power strong but her energy weak,**_

_**As she fought for freedom, she nearly died.**_

_**. . .**_

**_Only once the six come together,_**

**_Fighting as a true team,_**

**_Only then will the final prophecy come,_**

**_And they shall stop Team Beta's scheme._**

* * *

Everyone looked at Michael as his eyes turned brown again. He didn't understand why, though.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You... said a prophecy." Nicole said slowly. Michael frowned.

"I thought I wouldn't tell prophecies until everyone was together? And why can't I remember what I said?"

Alpha chuckled, gaining their attention.

"It doesn't matter, because you are coming with me anyway. Say goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to my newest chapter of Legends In Training! I'm your host, Ty8, and this new chapter is about to begin!**

**Disclaimer:**** No. Just no.**

* * *

One minute, Michael was watching everyone look at him.

The next, a battle had broke out. Red pushed him back, and the others teamed up. It was a triple battle of sorts.

Nicole, Maddie and Red sent out their starters, Piplup, Typhlosion and Venusaur. Maddie also recalled Lucario.

Alpha sent out a large bat-thing, a weird seaweed-like thing, and a Glaceon.

"Let's start this off. Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" Nicole said, and her tiny penguin darted forward and shot a torrent of water at Alpha's Pokèmon.

"Please. Noivern, use Hurricane and sent it back! Dragalge, use Poison Tail! Glaceon, Ice Beam!"

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!" Maddie shouted, and her Typhlosion sent out a heat wave of embers into the air before slamming both of his claws on the ground, creating a fissure in the ground that spewed hot lava and ash, sending rubble towards the sky.

Noivern created a whirlwind of power that absorbed the heat and flames, slamming it into Piplup's Hydro Pump, which turned into steam from the high temperatures. Venusaur looked uncomfortable as well as Typhlosion seemed to get more powerful by the second. It didn't help that Maddie was clutching her head in pain as the various attacks registered in her head faster than she could handle.

"Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant!" Red yelled, and the Grass type sent large vines out of the ground, hastily blocking an Ice Beam from Glaceon.

"Now, use Solar Beam!" Red commanded, and his Grass type absorbed the suns rays, preparing to attack.

"Ice Fang, Glaceon! Dragalge, use Dragon Pulse! Noivern, Boomburst!"

The tiny Eeveelution sunk it's ice-cold fangs into Venusaur's leg as the Seed Pokèmon shot a beam of light at the Ice Type, knocking it into Typhlosion.

"Flamethrower!" Maddie said, but Typhlosion wasn't listening. It powered up and sent a blast of fire at the Fresh Snow Pokèmon, knocking it out instantly.

"Typhlosion, why did you use Overheat? I said Flamethrower!" Maddie ranted, but the Fire type's energy was overpowering.

"Don't you know? Typhlosion don't do good in team battles. They like to defeat the competition on their own, without interference. I think yours doesn't know who is the enemy anymore." Alpha said tauntingly, and Typhlosion roared.

Dragalge sent a pulse from it's mouth, knocking down Typhlosion.

"Piplup, use Ice Beam on that seaweed thing!" Nicole yelled, and the tiny penguin shot an icy beam at the Mock Kelp Pokèmon. **(Seriously? What kind of name is this? Mock kelp?)**

The beam hit, doing a fair bit of damage with a nice side effect: Dragalge was frozen solid.

Victory might have been theirs is the Boomburst attack hadn't happened then.

It was a high pitch, and the Pokèmon seemed unaffected, but the group was.

Red was first, dropping to his knees as the sound wave hit him. Maddie was next, her hands over her ears as she tried to stay up. Nicole was down, her eyes shut tight and her ears covered as she kneeled on the rocky ground. Michael was the only one who could focus, the pain almost unbearable.

"Gardevoir, use Light Screen!" he shouted, his words silent to all as the noise was in effect.

A beautiful Pokèmon emerged, her dress fluttering in the wind as she raised her hands and created a barrier in front of them all. The sound was stopped, and everyone slowly got up.

* * *

As soon as Maddie looked at the Pokèmon Michael released, she felt her head throb again, but slightly less. Maybe she was finally gaining control over her powers?

_Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokèmon. A Psychic and Fairy type. Can Mega Evolve with the Gardevoirite._

_Light Screen, a Psychic type move. Weakens Special Attacks temporarily. No power total._

Maddie felt tingly as Gardevoir's information came in her head. She never did that before, so was it a new ability?

Then reality came back, and she was back in battle with Alpha.

"Typhlosion, use Shadow Claw on-" she stopped, because she had no idea what that bat-like thing was. She glanced at it, and her head registered it instantly, like a PokèDex.

_Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokèmon. A Flying and Dragon type. Weak to Rock, Ice, Dragon and Fairy attacks._

She had never heard of a Fairy attack, but right now, she had other matters.

"Typhlosion, attack that seaweed thing with a Shadow Claw!" Maddie commanded, then turned to Nicole.

"Nicole, use Ice Beam on Noivern. It's weak against Ice attacks." she told her friend, and the teen looked confused.

"How do you know what that thing is?" she asked. Maddie tapped her head, not wanting to reveal much in front of their enemy.

Still confused, Nicole looked at Piplup. "Alright, Piplup. Use Ice Beam on Noivern!"

The tiny penguin shot a beam of icy energy at the bat, and the dragon screeched in discomfort, slowly weakening as PIplup relentlessly attacked, finally knocking it out.

"Critical hit." Nicole smirked, then turned to the seaweed thing!"

"It's a Dragalge, and it's also weak against Ice!" Maddie shouted as her Typhlosion attacked the other Pokèmon with rage, using Shadow Claw after Shadow Claw.

"Piplup, Ice Beam on Dragalge!" Nicole said, and the Mock Kelp Pokèmon was finally down, recalled instantly.

"How did I lose to teenagers?" Alpha asked.

"You're not so old yourself." Red countered.

Just then, a familiar face appeared. Omega came up to Alpha.

"Did you lose?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Gamma will have my head for this."

"Who's Gamma?" Michael questioned. Alpha scowled.

"None of your business, squirt." she said rudely, and Maddie stepped forward.

"Why can't you leave us alone? We haven't done anything to you. We don't even want a part of this prophecy thing!" she said, and Omega chuckled.

"Doesn't matter to us. We do what the boss wants us to. Right now, we just need to stop the Prophet from uniting the other two."

"Yeah. I met the sixth one. Sorta weak. I nearly had her with Noivern's specialty Boomburst. Looked a lot like the Prophet."

"I have a name! Stop calling me by a title I got for fainting and having visions! Call me Michael!" the young trainer shouted at the two villans.

"Sure." Omega said. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Where was this girl?" Nicole asked, and Alpha scoffed.

"Kalos. Why does it matter? You'll never make it out of Johto. Not with the power of Team Beta against you." she said.

"I think we will." Michael said slowly, and everyone looked at him, surprised.

"How?" Red asked, and the Hoenn boy grinned.

"Like this. Gardevoir, Teleport."

And in seconds, they were in Olivine City again, standing on the docks.

* * *

"So, where is Kalos?" Maddie asked.

"How would I know? I never left Sinnoh before in my life!" Nicole replied.

"I've never been outside of Kanto and Johto, but you expect me to know?" Maddie scowled angrily.

The group had been like this for about an hour, arguing on the beach.

"Why can't Gardevoir use Teleport to get us to this Kalos region again?" Red whispered to Michael.

"Because if Gardevoir doesn't know where it is, she can't get there." Michael replied quietly.

"Doesn't your Pokèthingy have a map?"

"It's a PokèNav, and I haven't updated it in a while."

Red sighed. The longer they sat around, the closer Team Beta would be to catching them.

"What if we found a ship going there?" Red suggested.

"It's possible, but I'm assuming that the trip would be long, and probably costly." Michael said sadly.

"Not if we all pitch in. Maddie! Nicole! We have a plan!" Red yelled, and the two girls looked in their direction.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"We're going to go on a boat."

* * *

I woke up to see my two faithful Sylveon by my side, as well as my starter, Braixen.

"Hi guys." I said quietly, and they looked up quickly, noticing I was awake.

Checking out my surroundings, I realized that I was at the Pokèmon Centre, and I was currently lying on the couch. Nurse Joy came over as she noticed my eyes were open.

"Hello, miss. I hope you're okay. I healed your Pokèmon while you were out. Did you lose a battle? Most people black out after a loss."

"No," I mumbled slowly, "I won.", but Nurse Joy didn't hear me.

"You should be ready to go. Have a nice day!" she said in her always cheerful attitude. I gave a weak smile, trying to reassure her. It worked, because she walked away, humming a tune that made me think of Pokèmon Centres.

I looked at my Pokèmon. Syl and Veon were worried, but Braixen was spinning her two torches, which were ablaze as usual. She threw the two sticks into the air, creating two beautiful circles of fire. Catching them easily as they came towards the ground, she spun them in her hands causally.

"Do you guys know what happened to me?" I asked in a hushed voice. They all shook their heads. I sighed.

"Well, let's see if someone else can."

Jumping off the couch, Rosie recalled her Sylveon and walked out the doors of the Pokèmon Centre, her Braixen following closely behind.

* * *

**Alright, did anyone spot something strange in that last paragraph?**

**If you did, tell me. I will reveal it in the next chapter if you didn't. **

**Bye bye for now,**

**Typhlosion8**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, if you didn't catch it last chapter, I'll reveal it in this one. Prepare to be indulged in a new mystery of secrets as they unfold!**

**Menseki jikō:**** Watashi wa pokemon o shoyū shite inai**

* * *

"Combined, and according to this travel guide, we have enough for two ferry tickets tUnova where we can catch a connection to Kalos and two that will take us to Unova." Michael told the group.

"I heard that Unova's under attack from these people called Team Plasma." Nicole said, and an uncomfortable silence hung over them.

Red broke it eventually.

"Well, this works out well. Two of us can go to Kalos and find this girl that Alpha and Michael mentioned and the other two can search Unova for the shadow king that Michael also mentioned."

"Who goes to Kalos?" Maddie asked.

"I'll go, and Michael can come with me." Nicole said, and Red nodded.

"Fine, then me and the human PokèDex can go searching Unova." he said. Maddie glared at him.

"I am NOT a PokèDex! I have feelings and they're telling me to kill you right now!" she yelled, and the teen only chuckled.

"See you two later." he said, and the group walked towards the pier.

* * *

_"We are now reaching Undella Town. The time is 1:24 PM. Please make sure you have all your belongings. Thank you for choosing Unova By Sea, and we hope you have a pleasant day."_

A girl around the age of 16 with hazel eyes and light brown hair had jumped off the boat, her Piplup at her heels. She was wearing blue jeans and a turquoise sweater; her purple shirt was barely visible underneath. Her salmon pink and black baseball cap was backwards on her head and her goggles sat around her neck.

"Come on Michael!" she called back to her travelling partner, a 14-year-old boy with short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes hidden by his own blue hat that sat snugly on his head. He wore a black shirt, navy cargo pants and a dark blue coat that looked heavy to wear in the bright sunlight that shone down on Undella Bay.

"I'm coming, Nicole!" he replied as he dashed to keep up. Their ferry was in his line of sight, a bright white boat that nearly blinded him in the sunlight. He could make out the words **_Kalos, Where The Dream Begins _**on the side of it. Finally reaching his friend, they showed their tickets to the steward on the boat and boarded the ferry.

"Let's go explore, Piplup!" Nicole said as she ran towards the stern.

"Coming!" the little penguin chirped.

Michael sighed; this would be a long trip.

* * *

The two teens walked down Route 1, far apart from each other.

In the lead was a young girl around the age of 15 with light brown hair, green eyes, well worn blue jeans and an orange shirt and sweater. She had a beanie on with the well-known Silph Co. Pokèball symbol and blue headphones hung around her neck.

A few feet behind her was an older boy about sixteen with brown eyes wearing a short sleeved black shirt and a red and white vest. His black hair was messy and failed to be covered by a red baseball cap.

The two travellers were supposed to be working together to search Unova for a boy that would become one of the six people of the prophecy, but after a heated argument in Nuvema Town after splitting up with Nicole and Michael, the two were not speaking.

Spotting the next town, Maddie ran ahead, and Red tried to keep up while staying far away from her.

"Wow, it's Accumula Town!" Maddie said in awe. The town was quite beautiful in it's old age, kept up and becoming a historic site for tourists.

A crowd was gathering in the square, and Maddie ran to the front, pushing and shoving a little to do so. Red followed as best as he could, not getting as far but his view wasn't bad. He saw a group of people standing at the front, all in uniform. Flags with fancy letter P's stood high.

"What in Arceus's name is going on around here?" he whispered to himself. His question was answered by a man in a coat coming to the front. Looking at him, Red felt an evil presence.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." he said, and whispers began to spread as people got curious.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Red felt like he was choking. Did this Ghetsis dude think that Pokèmon and humans didn't belong together?

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"I can!" a voice yelled out, and Red wanted to do nothing more than tell Maddie to shut up, but he couldn't get the words to come out of his throat.

Maddie stepped forward, her eyes shining with confidence.

"My Typhlosion and I are true friends! We are a team, and if we weren't, Typhlosion would tell me because he trusts me and believes in me! We belong together, working as not Pokèmon and trainer, but as one!" she yelled, and obviously Ghetsis didn't expect anyone to answer the question he had thrown out into the air, because he didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he frowned at the Johto trainer.

"And you know this how?" he asked her. She seemed to stumble on her words.

"Well, because-" but the man cut her off.

"Has Typhlosion ever told you this?" he questioned, and she looked confused.

"Typhlosion couldn't have told me, he doesn't speak English." she told him, and he shook his head at her.

"Then that is just what you think Typhlosion feels, not how he actually feels." he said, and Red watched as Maddie's confidence broke down. She seemed to doubt her own words and shatter as Ghetsis's words sunk in.

Pushing in front of the people watching Team Plasma's speech, Red grabbed her and pulled her away from the crowd, sitting her down on a bench.

"Maddie, you know Typhlosion is your friend. You know that you two are close. Don't let that maniac's words get to you." he said, but she didn't respond. Red noticed Typhlosion's Pokèball was clenched tightly in her hand.

"You're not seriously considering this, are you?" Red asked, almost astounded. Tears formed in her eyes.

"But what if he's right, and I'm causing Typhlosion to suffer every time I send him into battle? What if each time I call out a command, he's doing something morally wrong in his eyes as he attacks another Pokèmon? If things were reversed, and I had to destroy other humans or be destroyed myself, I wouldn't want to be forced into that! I would want to be free to decide for myself what I did! What if... I'm breaking all my Pokèmon's hearts from the inside?" she whispered, and Red was frozen as her words echoed in his head. The way she put it, he'd release his Pokèmon in a heartbeat if it meant that they didn't have to battle like that.

The Kanto native sunk to the ground next to the wooden bench as his world crashed down around him.

* * *

Piplup waddled around the enormous boat, going as fast as her little legs could carry her. Nicole was following, clutching Pikachu in her arms. Walking up to the railing, she let out a high pitched whistle, and a tiny white Pokèmon flew into her view, his tiny wings keeping him in the air.

"Hi Nikki!" Togetic chirped as he flew closer to the ferry. Pikachu waved to him cheerfully.

"Hey Togetic, it's getting dark, so you should come back into your Pokèball." she told the Happiness Pokèmon, and he was happily absorbed into a beam of red light.

A few minutes later, Garchomp had finally appeared from wherever she was flying. Without warning his trainer, Pikachu wiggled out of her arms and jumped onto the dragon, and they both went up again. Nicole groaned.

"Come on, you two! The sun's going down! Get back here Pikachu! Garchomp!" she yelled, but they continued to soar into the clouds.

Sighing, she released Togetic again on the deck, who looked surprised but happy to be out.

"What's up?" he asked, and Piplup took this as her cue to climb onto him and within seconds, four of her Pokèmon were aerial battling above the boat.

"Arceus!" Nicole cursed quietly as Thunderbolts and Hydro Pumps were shot across the sky. A Metronome turned into a Flamethrower, blocking the Thunderbolt.

Michael walked over to her as she slumped on the railing.

"Need help?" he asked, and she nodded slightly.

"Alright, Swellow, Marshtomp, I choose you!" he shouted, releasing them. Quickly explaining their job, they flew up into the air, trying to round the others back in.

A few Thunderbolts later, all the Pokèmon were all safe inside their Pokèballs. Recalling Swellow and Marshtomp, he looked at the Sinnoh girl. She seemed exhausted.

"Are you feeling well?" he inquired, and she shook her head.

"I feel like I'm about to hurl, if you want my honest answer." she replied. Michael chuckled.

"I thought you loved boats?"

She shook her head.

"I've never been on one, and right now, I'm feeling nauseous."

"You're just sea sick. If you're going to actually throw up, tell me and I'll get you a garbage bin." he said, and she nodded.

The two just sat there as the sun set, quiet and peaceful.

* * *

As Team Plasma walked away, Maddie stood up. She tossed her Pokèball, releasing her starter.

"Hey, Typhlosion." she said quietly. The Volcano Pokèmon grunted as her cuddled up against her as she sat down again. Red had walked back over to Route 1 a while ago.

"Listen, I need you to tell me, honestly. Are you happy being with me?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be out in the wild?" she questioned, and he shook his head, growling at her stupid question.

"Typhlosion said that he'd do anything for you, so stop asking questions that you already know the answer to." a voice said, and Maddie's head whipped around to see a teen with mint green hair that was in a very long ponytail under his black and white cap.

"Who are you?" she asked, and the guy didn't answer, just sat down next to her.

"Your Pokèmon is happy to be with you, so you shouldn't doubt it." he said, and she nodded her head a little, awestruck.

"Ty Typhlosion!" the Fire type roared, and she grinned.

"Sorry, buddy. I won't ever question it again." she told him as he returned to his Pokèball.

"My name's N." the teen told her, and she shook his hand, a smile on her face.

"I'm Maddie. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Alright, maybe I need to eat or maybe it's just writing this chapter, but I'm feeling a little nauseous now. I'm gonna go eat some dinner.**

**Bye,**

**Typhlosion8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I was just really hungry...**

**Disclaimer:**** Not yet, I'm afraid. When I do, Kit will be vice president of the company.**

* * *

_"Welcome to Kalos. The current time is 11:23 AM and we are now in Cyllage City. Thank you for choosing Kalos Cruse Lines, and we hope your day is full of adventure!"_

Nicole got off the boat as fast as she could, and Michael couldn't blame her. She didn't seem well at all on the boat ride from Johto either, but hid it well.

The two teens walked along the beach, taking in the sites. Cyllage City looked beautiful, surrounded by sparkling waters.

"Well, let's start looking for this girl. According to my now updated PokèNav Plus, Lumiose City is the largest one in Kalos, so it's likely that she's there." Michael said as they walked towards the Pokèmon Centre.

"What's the fastest way to get there?" Nicole asked, and Michael sighed.

"There's a shortcut through Connecting Cave, but it's currently blocked. We'll have to go the long way through Ambrette Town." he replied.

"What are we waiting for then?" she asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Route 10.

"Wrong way! That leads towards Geosenge Town! Wrong way!" he yelled, and she swiftly turned around and pulled him towards Route 8. They wandered the long beach until finally finding a metal staircase.

"Alright, this staircase should lead to the Ambrette Aquarium. From there we can get through Ambrette Town to the other side of Connecting Cave, which will lead us to Route 7 and then Lumiose City. It's a long walk, but if we hurry we can make it there by sunset." Michael told her, and Nicole nodded as she wandered around the aquarium, staring at the Water types.

The Hoenn trainer had to drag her out by her arm and pull her into the cave. Screeching noises were heard every few seconds, and a Geodude shuffled by Nicole's leg.

"Zubat and Geodude, plus whatever else is hiding in here." she whispered, and they tiptoed through the dark cavern.

A Zubat flew down at her head, and Nicole shrieked as she ducked low and shielded her face.

"Nicole, you've got to be quiet or we'll wake up the..." but he went quiet as a horde of glowing eyes stared at them.

"...Zubat." Michael finished as a few bats showed their sharp fangs.

"Those are poisonous." Nicole said slowly as the duo tried to back up. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Really? I didn't know that. After all, I've never seen a Zubat in my entire life." he said, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Thanks for those words of comfort. I feel so much better." Nicole replied icily.

"Let's go Pikachu!" she shouted, and the horde definitely heard her as they screeched and flew at her. The tiny mouse appeared in a flash of white light, blinding them for a few seconds.

"Brilliant, Zubat hate light. Pikachu, light up the cave with electricity!" Michael yelled, and Pikachu didn't waste a second, releasing electrical energy everywhere. The closest Zubat were fried, and the others flew farther away from the living battery.

"Zu!" "Zubat!" "Bat Bat!" "Zubat! "Zu!" the Bat Pokèmon screeched as tried to escape.

"That's what you get for messing with me, the electric god himself." Pikachu called after them as he shot a few Thunderbolts at the stragglers.

"Nice job Pikach-" Nicole stopped instantly as the fangs sunk into her arm.

One agile Zubat had darted around Pikachu's attacks, swooping close. He had bitten down with a strong Poison Fang and the effects were instant. Pikachu zapped the bat as soon as he let go, but it was too late. Nicole stepped back a bit in confusion, her head spinning.

"Nicole?" three Michaels asked. She knew only one was real, but the poison was affecting her, and she fell down.

"I-I'm f-f-f..." she couldn't manage to speak the full sentence, but even if she did it would be a lie. Her arm burned, and although Zubat poison was treatable at Pokèmon Centres, it was hard to get to one after you were bit. It wasn't fatal like Golbat or Crobat poison because of it's low levels and because it wasn't evolved, but the pain could be strong, depending on the level of the bat and the power of the attack.

"Pikachu?" was the last thing she heard before blackness.

* * *

Red sat by a large body of water. The small river led to a hidden route that few knew about, but it was on his map and he could make out the small area of land.

He had left Maddie at the bench in Accumula Town, and had just ran as far as he could before stopping by a large pine tree.

_Team Plasma are a bunch of fools,_ he thought to himself. _They're just another evil orginization trying to rule the world._

But saying the words in his head didn't make them real. He felt a certain truth about what Maddie had said, and the desperation in her voice. All he could think about was how sad she sounded.

_I shouldn't have left her. She'll do something foolish on her own._

Springing up, he ran back to the old town, looking at the spot where he had left her.

She was gone.

* * *

Maddie walked along Route 2 with N. He was a strange guy, disapproving of Pokèmon battles and calling all Pokèmon his 'friends'. Not that she minded. He was fun to talk to, sharing his viewpoints of the world.

"So, what is it you do in this world?" he asked her, and she briefly wondered how he would react to her answer.

"I'm... the Champion of the Johto Pokèmon League." she said quietly, slightly ashamed after hearing how much he didn't what his friends to fight, and she was the perfect definition of a trainer. It made her feel awful.

"... I see." he replied cooly. Maddie cringed inside at his different tone.

"Right now, though, I'm searching for someone." she said quickly, trying to change the topic. He looked slightly interested.

"Who are you looking for?" he questioned. She sighed.

"That's the problem. I'm not sure. Without my other friend, it will be almost impossible to find him." the teen replied.

"Do you know what they look like?"

She shook her head. "All I have for a clue is the words 'ghost king'."

N shrugged. "I've never heard about anyone with that nickname in Unova."

Maddie stopped suddenly as she remembered something.

"I left Red at Route 1!" she cried out, and grabbed Pidgeot's Pokèball.

"Who's Red?" N asked curiously. Pidgeot came out in a flash of light.

"Red's my travelling partner. We were suppose to be working together, but we had an argument in Nuvema Town and avoided each other. He walked back towards Route 1 after Team Plasma's speech and I didn't go get him." she said, her words quick and hard to understand.

"Pidgeot, can you find Red for me and lead him over here?" she questioned, and the bird swiftly nodded as he took off into the sky.

"Now I guess I wait." Maddie sighed and sat down on a fallen log.

* * *

Michael was freaking out.

His new friend had collapsed from a poisonous bite, and he didn't know what to do at all. He had never had this sort of thing happen before, and he didn't like it now either.

Pikachu was nudging his trainer's head softly.

"Chuuu." he said quietly. Michael sat down and started rummaging through his backpack.

"I might have a Poison Heal in here somewhere... or at least a Pecha Berry!" he muttered to himself. Spotting something at the bottom, he pulled out the slightly squashed berry.

"Pikachu, give her this." he said, tossing the berry to the electric mouse. Pikachu was about to when pulsed a light green and sat up, perfectly fine.

"Hey guys... guess what I can do." she mumbled, slightly dizzy.

Pikachu and Michael glanced at each other and then Nicole again, their mouths wide open.

* * *

"So, you used Refresh?" Michael asked.

Nicole shook her head. "That's impossible. I think I just got rid of the effects of poison."

"So... Refresh?" Pikachu said sarcastically. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"No, unless you're implying that I'm a Pokèmon now." she replied, sticking her tongue out at the mouse.

"This is weird. If you can use Refresh, what else can you do? Thunder Wave? Hail? Will-O-Wisp?" Michael questioned, and Nicole sighed.

"I told you, I'm not a Pokèmon! I don't use status moves!" she yelled at him, but he seemed to ignore her.

"Could Gardevoir teach you Light Screen? Maybe even Psychic!" he mused.

"No, I told you, I'm not a-"

"I could help too! Thunderbolt, Iron Tail... wait, you don't have a tail. What about Quick Attack?" Pikachu said eagerly.

"Guys, I'm not a-"

"Maybe Marshtomp could show you Water Pulse-" Michael started, and Pikachu nodded. Nicole finally had enough.

"Shut up Michael! You too Pikachu! We need to keep going!" she shouted, and he stopped, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry..." he apologized.

Pikachu dashed forward, and the two teens followed him as they searched for the exit.

* * *

Red could have spotted those colourful feathers from anywhere. A Pidgeot's plumage wasn't something you could forget easily.

"Pidgeot! Down here!" he yelled, waving his arms. The bird started to swoop down towards him, but was hit with a blob of toxic sludge and started to fall to the ground. Red ran towards the bird, tossing a Pokèball.

Venusaur came out, catching the magnificent Pokèmon in his flower. Red turned towards the source, three people wearing the symbol of Team Beta on their uniforms.

"I should have known..." Red said quietly. One of them stepped forward, a Garbodor by his side.

"Red, right? I'm Matt. This is Jacob and Rebecca. We represent three of the Elites of Team Beta, ranked right behind Alpha and Omega. The other three are after your friends, the Warrior and the Prophet."

He was closer now, and Red could see his green hair and dark blue eyes.

"Why are you so friendly?" Red asked, and the trio laughed.

"Well, to be honest, I like to get to know my opponents before I defeat them." he replied, his voice colder.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, shrub head."

Matt scowled, motioning to his Garbodor. The Trash Heap Pokèmon came closer, and Red was about to release a Pokèmon when the ground quaked under his body. A roar came from behind Team Beta, and Red found himself grinning at the sight of a Tyranitar with two people on her head, a brunette teen and a guy with light green hair.

"Tyranitar!" the Pokèmon called out, and anyone nearby would have heard it's fierce battle cry.

Pidgeot disappeared in a beam of red light, and Venusaur got ready to fight. Rebecca released a Bisharp, and the battle began.

* * *

**Hope this was enough to satisfy you. Bye for now. ^_^**

**Typhlosion8**


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole seemed to be in another world as the duo walked through the automatic door of the South Boulevard Pokèmon Centre. She had walked a little slower since the attack in Connecting Cave, and Michael was worried.

_If she's not feeling better by tomorrow, I'll call Maddie and Red and ask them what to do. _Michael thought, and collapsed on his comfy bed in the centre across from Nicole's. The Sinnoh teen had dropped her backpack on her bed and wandered off into Lumiose City, probably to explore.

So Michael pushed the worries and problems and troubled thoughts out of his mind and took a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Nicole didn't really pay attention to where she was going, but she ended up in a spacious alley. Tired, she leaned against one of the walls, sliding down until she could sit. The pavement was cold and hard, but that didn't bother her. She was busy trying to stay focused on what she came here to do.

"Mesprit," she whispered, and the little pink glow floated off of her belt and hovered in front of her face.

_"Yes?" _the word came in her head, and she could feel the presence of the Legendary Pokèmon in her mind.

"I... need to know. When you, Azelf and Uxie gave me your gifts, what did you give me?"

Nicole felt Mesprit pause for a moment, thinking.

_"Why do you worry about this now?"_

"I'm worried because a few hours ago I used Recover to cure the Zubat poison in my bloodstream, and you know that only Pokèmon can cure themselves of status effects!" she snapped, and Mesprit didn't say anything for a while.

_"We cannot tell you what we did, it would be going against the orders of Arceus and many ancient laws. The prophecy is the most important thing right now, trust me."_

"But what can I do? Can I only cure status problems, can I use defensive moves, or can I attack, unless that was some one time thing?" Nicole questioned, and Mesprit said nothing, only going back onto Nicole's belt with her Pokèballs and the other Lake Guardians.

"Fine! Be that way! I don't care! But this is the last time I ask you for help!" she yelled angrily. She didn't really want to say that, or be mad at her friend at all, but she'd been feeling different all day. Slowly, she felt less like herself and more upset all day. She was angry at Mesprit for not helping her when she needed help, at Michael for not noticing her anger and most of all, that Arceus decided that she should be the one to do this stupid mission in the first place.

"Maybe I'm losing control.." she whispered quietly to herself, and then the idea hit her.

"Of course!" she said quickly, jumping up and grabbing two Pokèballs off of her belt.

"Garchomp, Lucario, help me out!" she yelled, releasing her most powerful Pokèmon.

"What is wrong, Master?" Lucario asked, sensing his trainer's upset aura. Garchomp didn't say anything, but her face showed her feelings. She was worried as well.

"Nothing's wrong. I need your help, okay?" Nicole said suddenly, and they both nodded.

"Can you show me how to use attacks like you do?" she said slowly, and the Pokèmon were confused.

"People can't attack, that's why there's Pokèmon in the world," Garchomp grumbled. Lucario was not as disagreeing as the Mach Pokèmon was, though.

"If you are willing to learn then I will help you, even if you cannot ever manage to use an attack." he said kindly, and Nicole smiled.

"Thanks Lucario." she said quietly. Garchomp growled; she would not be beaten by a Lucario.

"I will help you as much as I can! If you cannot learn from a powerful Pokèmon like me, only then will it be impossible. I will make sure that you perfect my attacks and battle others with grace!" she said hastily, trying to sound better than her rival.

"Thank you Garchomp. What should I work on?" Nicole asked, and both Pokèmon looked eager to share their own suggestions.

"Outrage would be a perfect move for you!" Garchomp said, but Lucario disagreed.

"No, you should start with something simple like ExtremeSpeed first, it will be easier to master." he countered, and Nicole nodded.

"Sounds good, let's get started."

* * *

N watched as Maddie recalled her Poisoned and injured Pidgeot back.

"Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam!" she yelled, and her monstrous Pokèmon prepared a glowing orange beam of energy to fire at her opponents.

"Bisharp, use Fury Cutter!" Rebecca countered, and the Sword Blade Pokèmon slashed at Tyranitar's leg, causing the Armour Pokèmon to give a roar of pain.

"Pidgeot would be so helpful in this," Maddie muttered, and N had a strange impulse flow through him.

"Pass me his Pokèball."

"Fire it now!" Maddie called out, before whipping her head around.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Pass me his Pokèball." N repeated calmly. He had a really good feeling about this, and he could feel a Pokèball on his belt shake slightly.

Maddie, confused of his intentions, passed over her partner's Pokèball. N held it with both hands and felt warmth coming off of him.

Letting go, he pressed the button, and the bird came out in a white flash, looking better than it had been in a long time.

"Pidgeot!" the Bird Pokèmon screeched as he flew up high and swooped downwards into an Aerial Ace, knocking back Bisharp.

Meanwhile, Venusaur was fighting Garbodor, dodging Venoshocks and Dark Pulses as best as he could while shooting Solar Beams rapidly.

"Frenzy Plant!" Red yelled, and thick roots emerged from underneath the pavement and wrapped around Garbodor, smashing him into the ground continuously.

"Finish it with one more Solar Beam!" the Kanto teen yelled, and his starter shot a beam of light at the Trash Heap Pokèmon, finally knocking it out.

Maddie was looking at N with a strange look in her bright green eyes.

"You're the ghost king, aren't you?"

He didn't answer; the Pokèball was now glowing slightly, with a shudder, N felt a warmth envelop him and he glowed pink, his eyes shut. Tyranitar started to glow pink as well, looking more powerful than before.

"Uh, use Stone Edge!" Maddie commanded, her own words sounding fierce in the final moment of truth.

Sharp stones, much larger than usual, spun around Tyranitar. With another roar, they were shot at Bisharp. Pidgeot used Agility to avoid the amazing attack; it was an instant K.O.

Maddie looking at N again, feeling awestruck.

"You boosted her power, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"How?"

"I felt a surge of energy." he said calmly, and for a moment, Maddie was sure that a quick flicker of blue glowed around him, the glow she always saw when Michael recognized someone's power and they joined the group.

"You're one of us."

* * *

Michael tossed and turned in his sleep. The sun had gone down three hours ago, and he never saw Nicole return to the Pokèmon Centre. He had dozed off and gotten caught in a nightmare that seemed to ensnare him with words and flashes.

_**"You're the ghost king, aren't you?"**_

**_A Bisharp slashing at Maddie's stomach and she doubled over in pain as her orange sweater darkened to a red._**

**_"Maybe I'm losing control..."_**

**_Nicole released a surge of electricity and everyone fell as the powerful voltage flowed through them, good and evil being struck down as one._**

**_"How can we trust you now? You already lied about the prophecy, what else are you hiding?"_**

**_A glow of the brightest blue surrounded him as five people looked at him and his voice changed as he spoke in a deep voice._**

**_"You have a bond that is weak but should be powerful, not unlike the one siblings have."_**

**_A girl looked him in the eyes, her blue eyes almost matching his own in colour and brightness. She looked younger, but she had an aura of power around her, stronger than Nicole's _****_and his own put together._**

**_"It's over. Her powers are useless, his aren't activated, she's no longer a problem and she can barely tell the difference between her friends and her enemies."_**

**_A man stood on a platform and Nicole, Maddie, Red and the girl in pink laid on the floor. Maddie was struggling to get up and Red was unconscious. The pink girl seemed injured badly and Nicole had her eyes shut and seemed to be in pain._**

"Ahhh!" Michael yelped, shooting up from his bed in a cold sweat. He was shaking and he couldn't seem to take in enough air. Finally, he slowed his breathing down, taking in deep breaths.

"Nicole?" he whispered, and no one replied. The Hoenn teen tried to get up, but couldn't move. Still shaking, he focused and pushed himself out of bed. Almost falling, he glanced at the clock, reading 2:01.

"Where are you Nicole?" he sighed, getting his traveling clothes on. Attaching his Pokèballs to his belt, he quietly snuck out of the Pokèmon Centre.

* * *

Lucario smiled as his trainer disappeared from sight and then appeared behind Garchomp, tapping her on the back to tell her she was there. Garchomp powered up a Dragon Claw and sliced at the space behind her, but was too slow, hitting only air. Nicole reappeared beside Lucario, grinning.

" I think we should work on something like Dark Pulse. That would be a good move to use if I was surrounded by evil people attacking me." she said cheerfully.

Lucario nodded. "It's not too hard to master, either." he said.

" There are two ways of firing a Dark Pulse. The easiest way would be to concentrate, then pulse out around yourself, hitting everything around you. But many Pokèmon have a more powerful version, sending the attack sort of like a beam. It allows them to focus their energy on hitting a target with more power than with accuracy, which is why it misses more often."

Nicole smiled. "Let's work on the pulse one, then maybe I can try and learn the beam one."

"Or maybe you can come with me without causing too many problems."

Nicole whipped her head around to see a girl with long red hair and a black uniform with the Team Beta symbol on it. She was in front of the alley entrance, leaving no ways of escape open.

"Trevenant, I need your power!" she shouted, releasing a strange looking tree Pokèmon.

_Probably a Grass type, so I should use Fire Fang against it. _Nicole thought.

"Garchomp, use Fire Fang! Lucario, use Close Combat!" she called out, and the two Pokèmon attacked, Garchomp biting down on Trevenant's thick body with flaming teeth, weakening it. As she released the Elder Tree Pokèmon, Lucario ran closer and started to punch and kick it without mercy.

But Lucario's attempt failed, his attacks going through Trevenant.

"Now, use Wood Hammer!" the girl yelled, and Trevenant swung it's arm at Lucario, hitting him hard and knocking him back.

"Garchomp, Fire Fang!" Nicole commanded, and bent down next to Lucario.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and Lucario shook his head. But he knew he had to tell her before he fainted.

"Hold your hands open and close to each other and focus on attacking with the shadows in the alley." he said quickly.

Nicole nodded as she recalled him, only to see Garchomp collapsing on the ground, knocked out.

Both of her Pokèmon were finished, but Trevenant looked weak enough to defeat.

Concentrating on the shadows and darkness around her, she held up her hands and focused on Trevenant.

"Destiny Bond!" the red haired teen yelled, and Trevenant glowed eerily purple as Nicole fired a Dark Pulse at it, the beam striking hard and knocking Trevenant out. Nicole smiled, but stopped instantly as she felt a weird feeling come over her. Then Nicole was falling towards the ground as she blacked out, Destiny Bond's effects taking hold.

* * *

**Okay, now that I think about it, I never told you what was so strange in Chapter 6. Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until I do.**

***smiles evilly***

**Bye bye, **

**Ty8 **


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie hastily climbed down Tyranitar's side, using the holes in her armour to move downwards. She could have called Pidgeot over and fly down, but that seemed like something N wouldn't like and she needed to convince him to trust her.

Red caught her at the bottom and helped her get off. Venusaur wrapped his vines around N and pulled him safely down as well.

"What happened to Team Beta?" Maddie asked.

"They bolted as soon as their Pokèmon fell. They'll be back, so we should leave." Red replied, and he brunette nodded.

"N, are you coming?" she asked, turning towards the green haired teen. He looked confused.

"Why would I come? We just met." he said, and Maddie tried to hastily think of a response.

"Because, uh-"

Red stepped in. "Because Team Beta will be watching you now too. It's safer if you stay with us. Right Maddie?"

She quickly nodded, mentally crossing her fingers that N would agree.

"I guess you're right. Where are we going anyway?" N questioned, and she smiled.

"Kalos, if we get lucky."

* * *

Another flash of pain hit her as Leech Seed stole more of her energy, each time more powerful as Trevenant got stronger.

Nicole's head was spinning and it was hard to stay awake. Her Pokèballs were detached from her belt and in a small pile away from her. The red haired girl was talking to someone with her watch. Nicole assumed that it was some sort of communication device, but she'd never seen it before in Sinnoh.

Under the teen's orders, her Trevenant was sucking the life out of the brunette, weakening her.

"Hurry up Tyler! I can't wait all day!" she snarled into her device.

_"Calm down Lily, I'm on Estival Avenue." _a male voice replied coldly, and Nicole could barely hear him.

"Can we maybe meet up another day? I have important things to do today!" Nicole called out, but Lily pretended not to hear.

"This brat is so annoying. I don't understand why Lord Gamma wants her," Lily muttered.

"Who's Lord-" Nicole's question was cut off as the Leech Seed activated again.

Groaning, she closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Michael walked down South Boulevard as he scanned the street for his friend, Marshtomp by his side.

"See her?" he asked his starter, who shook his head sadly.

"Why did she disappear-" Michael suddenly bumped into a guy, crashing to the ground.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't looking." he mumbled.

"Nah, it's my fault. I was busy looking for my friend." the guy replied. Looking at the stranger, he had blond hair combed neatly and a fancy blue suit, reminding him of a Rich Boy.

Getting back to his feet, Michael helped the guy up.

"Thanks. My name's Tyler."

"Hi, I'm Michael. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"So your brilliant plan is to sneak onto a boat to Kalos?"

Maddie looked down as her face turned scarlet.

"Well, it's either that or we could Fly there." she chuckled, embarrassed.

Red rolled his eyes. N looked at her curiously.

"The Pokèmon would never be able to Fly to Kalos. It's not that far but it's far enough." N said stiffly.

A gleam appeared in Red's eyes.

"Not if we landed on the ferry every once in a while." he said, and the other two teens looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Are you seriously considering this?" Maddie asked, exasperated. Red didn't answer her, instead turning to N.

"Do you have a Flying type Pokèmon?" he asked, and the teen nodded.

"An Archeops, but I'm not flying him to Kalos, he'll be exhausted." he replied coldly.

"Fine, then maybe you can ride Pidgeot with Maddie."

"I have another Flying Pokèmon, you know!" Maddie said angrily.

"Well you've never told me!" Red yelled at her, and she grabbed a Pokèball off of her belt.

"Dragonite, come out here!"

A large orange dragon was released in a flash of light. He growled under his breath.

"Alright, I'm sorry I doubted you." Red said quietly. Maddie smiled.

"Good. Now let's get to Kalos."

* * *

Tyler looked at Michael. He looked a lot like the description Lily had given him of the Prophet.

"Hey, you wouldn't have happened to see a girl with brown hair and a turquoise sweater anywhere around here, would you?" Michael asked.

Something clicked in Tyler's head.

"Uh, actually, a friend of mine said that she found a brunette girl injured in an alley. I was going there now to help her carry her to the Pokèmon Centre."

"That might be Nicole! Let's hurry!" Michael shouted, and Tyler led him towards the alley he was about to go down.

If Michael had looked closer at him, he would have noticed a small black 'B' embroidered on his suit pocket.

* * *

Lily scowled; Tyler was being slow just to bug her.

She hated partnering up with him. He was always laughing when she made a mistake and his battling skills were mediocre at best. If it wasn't for her, they would've never found the girl or her friend.

She spotted the blond hair as he walked through the alley.

"Tyler! What took you so long!" she yelled at him. He said nothing, but his face seemed to be mocking her.

"What?" she asked as a Pokèball flashed in his palm.

He moved over to reveal a boy with dark brown hair looking anxious.

"Nicole?" the kid asked.

With a burst of white light, Tyler's Scyther was out and had a blade to the teen's neck.

"Huh?" he shouted, and Tyler smirked.

"Would a useless person find the Prophet and fool him into coming here, Lily?"

The red haired girl groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said. Could you repeat that?" he inquired.

"You're not entirely useless as a member of Team Beta." she mumbled.

Michael's face was pure shock.

"You're working for Team Beta?"

* * *

Maddie carefully climbed onto Pidgeot, trying not to pull any feathers out. Red had released Aero, and the dinosaur was clutching his shoulders and preparing to take off. N had, although disapproving, been convinced to ride Maddie's Dragonite.

"Alright, three, two, one, liftoff!" Red shouted, and the three fliers went up into the air effortlessly.

Undella Bay shone in the setting sun, the waves sparkling as the three teens prepared for a long trip.

Pidgeot's wings seemed to bend the wind to his will as he rode them high into a cloud before swooping down, and Maddie giggled as her hair whipped around behind her. She loved the feeling of soaring in the sky.

"Come on Dexter! We have to get going!"

Maddie gave Red a venomous look.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that again or it will be the last thing you do." she said coldly, and he smiled.

"Okay Dex!" he said, then flew off as she told Pidgeot to knock him out of the air.

* * *

Michael scanned the alley. Nicole was there, tied up by a Leech Seed that was sapping her strength and giving it to a strange tree Pokèmon. A pile of Pokèballs were across the alley from her, probably hers. The red haired girl, Lily, was seething and Tyler was smiling at her angry face.

Scyther's blade was dangerously close to his throat. He could see the sharpness in the last feeble rays of light the sun was giving out as twilight came.

_What do I do now? _he though, possibilities swarming his mind. The idea hit him as fast as a Ninjask's Agility.

"AZELF! UXIE! MESPR-" he called out, cut off by Scyther slamming him into the alley wall. A small line of red was on his neck, probably from Scyther's scythes.

The damage was already done. Three glowing orbs of light came from behind Nicole, probably hiding under her jacket to prevent discovery. They glowed with a bright light and Tyler, Lily and Michael shielded their eyes as the three guardians of the lakes appeared.

Azelf attacked first, hitting the two villans with Psychic and freezing them in their tracks. Mesprit flew over them all and used Protect, blocking Scyther's blades from hitting Michael. Uxie closed his eyes, apparently in thought.

Michael ducked and ran to his left, grabbing a Pokèball out of the pile and pressed the white button.

* * *

Rosie closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. The wind whistling, the sounds of Fletchling as they sung, the rustle of grass as the Pokèmon dashed through it. It calmed her and helped as she gathered her thoughts.

The Pokèmon Village was always peaceful, and the wild Pokèmon trusted her and occasionally played with her from time to time. But right now, she was sitting above a waterfall in a hard to reach place that most of the Pokèmon couldn't get to, so it was perfect for when she wanted to be alone.

Her team was playing down below and practising their attacks. Veon and Syl had told everyone about the attack, so they were all making sure that they were prepared in case of another.

Taking a few breaths, she spotted a Fletchling in a tree. The tiny bird saw her and flew down to sit on her head.

_Will it work with a wild Pokèmon?_

Listening to her own breathing, she tried to focus on merging with the little bird.

_One Poliwhirl,_

_Two Poliwhirl,_

_Three Poliwhirl,_

Nothing happened. The wild Fletchling chirped and flew away, apparently bored.

Her Vivillon came to see her, scattering scales all over Rosie's hair as she hovered over her head.

"Vivi?" the butterfly asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Vivillon. I"m just trying to figure out what's going on." Rosie said, and a sudden thought popped into her mind.

_If I can only merge with my Pokèmon, or maybe ones I'm close with, what better way to merge again than by playing and training with my Pokèmon?_

"Actually, I think it's time I got down and helped you guys train."

* * *

The sun had gone down an hour ago and Maddie was wishing she'd brought a warmer sweater. The sea breezes were chilling her down to the bone and her teeth chattered continuously like a Spoink bouncing.

"H-H-How much farther?" she asked Red, who shrugged. His vest wasn't very warm either, and his ears were pink.

"How w-would I know?" he snapped, and Maddie glared at him.

"Y-You don't have to be mean!" she yelled, and the boy looked slightly ashamed before the emotion disappeared.

"S-Sorry." he said, and she tried to smile.

"That's okay. Let's g-go down and rest a bit."

Pidgeot swooped down low, his wings were starting to freeze a little so he was glad to have a chance to rest. Aerodactyl, being part Rock Type, wasn't faring any better.

N was sitting on the top of the boat, Dragonite blowing a light Flamethrower to warm the air but not enough to damage anything.

Maddie dismounted Pidgeot and sat near the flames coming from her dragon, Red following with Aerodactyl and Pidgeot fluttering close as well.

"This isn't too bad." Red said, trying to be cheerful. Maddie snorted.

"Oh, yeah Red, riding our Pokèmon across the sea and occasionally resting on top of a ship we shouldn't be on is loads of fun!" she said casually, the sarcasm obvious.

"When you put it that way, it does sound good Maddie." N added, and Red laughed.

"Yeah, this is totally how I though I'd be wasting my time." he said.

"You think I wanted to be dashing across the regions following Michael's strange visions?" she asked, and N looked curious.

"Visions?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you the story. It starts, I guess, with Nicole finally becoming the Champion of the Sinnoh Pokèmon League."

* * *

**Thought I'd end it there. Hope it was a good chapter! I love getting feedback, so tell me what you thought!**

**Always writing,**

**Typhlosion8**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome back to another episode of "Typhlosion8's Weird Author Notes!" I'll be your host, Ty8, and I'm going to start this off by saying ****I do not own Pokèmon like always. Hopefully, that will change soon, but sadly, not right now. A random thing I'm now bragging about to people that read my fanfiction, I read the whole Divergent series in 3 days, finishing Allegiant today, or at least the day I started writing chapter 11. Maybe that inspired me to write something, who knows, but this has become a really long rambling AN, so let's focus on the story. The front cover people are as I say, starting from the top right corner going down with Rosie, N, and Nicole. Starting on the bottom left going right is Red, Maddie, and Michael. Yes, Arceus is in the middle. I thought it was obvious. Now, let's get to our main event of the night,**

**Chapter... 11!**

**One more thing, I just learned how to do fullscreen, so yay me!**

* * *

_Present Day_

"Poor kid. What do you think happened to her?" a pudgy sailor asked his buddy.

The other guy shrugged. "Who knows? She looks like she had a rough time. Should we take her to the Pokèmon Centre?"

"Yeah. See if she has a Trainer Card."

The man walked over to the brunette and searched her pockets, finally pulling out a laminated card the size of a bus pass. It was dripping water but the name was still readable under the plastic cover.

"The card says this girl's from Johto. Far away from home, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Wonder where she came from."

"Machoke, help me carry this kid!" one sailor called out as he released his Machoke. The Superpower Pokèmon easily lifted the girl in it's muscled arms as they walked towards the Pokèmon Centre.

* * *

_Yesterday_

Michael ducked and ran to his left, grabbing a Pokèball out of the pile and pressed the white button.

With a flash of light and a cry of surprise, Piplup popped out and her little head was looking around in confusion.

"Piplup, attack!" Michael yelled, and the little penguin gave him a glare before turning away from him.

_Why won't she listen to me? We're friends, so what's the problem?" _he thought, but now was not the time.

"Please do something!" he begged, and the Water type blew a bubble at him. Uxie finally opened his eyes and glanced in the direction of Michael and Piplup.

_"She won't listen because of her level. You are not a strong enough trainer to command her. You need those metal things that trainers collect and brag about."_ Uxie said telepathically, and Michael sighed.

"Seriously? Why is this happening now?" he groaned.

_"It's not my fault. Use your Pokèmon!"_

Michael grabbed Marshtomp's Pokèball and released his own starter.

"Marshtomp, use Foresight then Echoed Voice!" he shouted, pointing at Trevenant. He wasn't sure, but it looked like either a Ghost type or a Dark type, so it was better to be safe than sorry. But even as the Echoed Voice attack went off, he knew it wasn't enough. Team Beta had powerful Pokèmon and his team was in the 30's.

Trevenant didn't seem to even feel the attack. It's focus was on it's Leech Seed, which was draining Nicole.

"Right. Marshtomp, destroy the Leech Seed with Mud Bomb!"

Marshtomp threw the mud ball at the vines, but the attack didn't affect them at all.

"Piplup," the penguin scowled, and her beak grew and spun as she sliced the Leech Seed apart with a Drill Peck attack and then fired an Ice Beam at Trevenant, freezing the Elder Tree Pokèmon and the surrounding area around it.

As soon as Piplup finished, she gave Michael a mocking look and then waddled over to Nicole. Mesprit knocked out Scyther with a Psychic attack before floating over as well and Michael followed, glancing at Azelf as the Willpower Pokèmon held the villans tightly in his psychic gaze, preventing their escape.

The dark haired teen picked up Nicole's wrist and felt the pulse beating. He shook her lightly and sighed.

"Nicole, please get up. I don't know what to do next." he said quietly.

Then he felt the now familiar sensation of dizziness as he fell backwards.

* * *

Red couldn't describe the shift inside of him. It was sudden, and he wasn't sure exactly why he only felt it then, but the uneasy feeling that came felt like something not natural. More like... _legendary._

"Get into the air," he whispered quickly to N and Maddie, who mounted their rides with ease and took off hastily into the clouds. Aerodactyl fluttered closer, but a quick signal froze the Fossil Pokèmon as it waited for a command.

Closing his eyes, Red concentrated on the faint sounds of voices coming from below.

"...when should we attack? ...too long, the passengers will wake up and cause a scene."

"...if we attack suddenly... they'll fly away. Better to..."

They knew that they were up there. Team Beta had found them.

"Aerodactyl, fly up as quietly as you can and tell the others to stay up there. Do whatever it takes to keep them hidden." Red said, and his Pokèmon nodded as it flew up into the clouded sky.

Red spotted a hatch that led inside the boat, but it would be hard to stay hidden when he climbed down. His only other option would be to jump down the side and risk the injury to escape. He was about to leap when the Golbat flew at him and aimed an Air Slash at his face, narrowly missing as it grazed his arm when he dived to the ground.

Hissing in pain, Red noticed how close he was to the edge. pushing himself up, he did the stupidest thing ever. He jumped off the top of the boat towards the deck, landing directly in front of the two Team Beta grunts.

* * *

_**"Look out!"**_

_**A wave larger than any Michael had ever seen slammed into the boat and nearly tipped it over.**_

_**"You don't know anything about me!"**_

_**Nicole was yelling at the Lake Trio before suddenly turning away and running.**_

_**"How is it locked inside of me?"  
**_

_**He saw himself hold his head in his hands and groan, his knees buckling as he fell to the ground.**_

_**"Where... am I?"**_

**_Maddie was sluggishly waking up on a couch in a Pokèmon Centre, dripping water._**

And then Michael sat up and looked at the Lake Trio.

"You guys... know something about the prophecy, don't you?"

The Legendary Pokèmon looked confused, but Michael saw the shock flash across their faces. They did.

Nicole was stirring. She shifted a bit before her eyes opened a millimetre.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Uh, how about the fact that you went off in the middle of the night in an unfamiliar city to do Arceus knows what without telling me?" Michael said, slightly upset.

"Whatever. We'll discuss it later, Michael. Right now we should go." Nicole replied, and opened her eyes more, glancing at the two Team Beta villans.

"Who's the blond?" she asked.

"Tyler. I thought he was a nice guy until he tricked me."

Nicole slowly got up and staggered over to her Pokèballs, clipping them all back onto her belt. She held one up and recalled Piplup.

"What do we do with them?" Michael asked, and Nicole seemed to need a moment.

Walking over to them, she plucked their Pokèballs off of their belts and scanned them with her PokèDex.

"Looks like lots of Bug and Ghost type Pokèmon." she muttered, and pointed a Pokèballs at Scyther, recalling it. Looking weak, she managed to get to Trevenant, placing a small yellow thing in it's mouth. The Elder Tree Pokèmon got up, still looking tired.

"Trevenant Trev."

"Trevenant, use Leech Seed!" she commanded, and Trevenant obeyed, sending two seeds at Tyler and Lily, wrapping them tightly and slowly draining their energy.

"How are you commanding it?" Michael asked, astonished. Nicole grinned.

"When you have all eight Sinnoh League badges, any Pokèmon you have in your possession will obey your every command." she said, showing Trevenant's Pokèball clutched tightly in her hand.

"Besides," Nicole said angrily. "Trevenant is happier with me anyway. His old trainer only used him to drain the life out of people."

* * *

For a moment, he was upside-down, then he crashed back onto the deck, his head throbbing.

_Who knew a Machoke could throw so hard?_

Red tried to get back up, but a Low Sweep knocked him back down again. The other Pokèmon, a strange purple Fighting type, was just as strong.

"You call that an attack? My Venusaur could knock you out with a Vine Whip and you'd be running away like babies!" he taunted.

_Just a little bit longer, and then people will start coming out. I can do this._

"Please. You can't even stay standing!" one grunt said, and aimed his own kick at Red, who managed to avoid it by rolling.

"Even if you manage to take me down, I'm not very strong. I don't even know what my powers do, and my friends were never here. I went on my own to find the others and bring them back." Red said, and for a moment, the Beta grunts looked worried.

"You're lying," the other grunt said, and Red chuckled.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, and the grunts were really afraid now.

"We'll still take you to our boss. That's one less brat to capture." the first grunt said.

"Good luck with that." Red said, and a flash of white light revealed the Light Pokèmon standing guard in front of Red, who had managed to get up.

Holding her hands apart, a sphere of yellow, green and red electricity grew and Ampharos tossed it at Machoke, knocking it out instantly.

"Nice Zap Cannon Ampharos!" Maddie yelled, and she flew towards Red on Pidgeot with Aerodactyl and N trailing her.

"Attack Mienshao with it as well Ampharos!" N called out, and Ampharos threw another Zap Cannon at the Martial Arts Pokèmon, knocking it out as well. Golbat came close, but a Power Gem took it out easily.

"Good job!" Maddie praised her Electric type as she recalled Pidgeot and Dragonite.

"I told you guys to stay hidden!" Red groaned.

"While you got the pulp beaten out of you? Yeah right." Maddie replied.

"Three is definitely better than one." the grunt said. His partner nodded.

"Much better. Aren't you glad we brought backup now?"

A dozen grunts seemed to come out of nowhere and surrounded them, each releasing a Pokèmon of their own. Golbats, Electrodes, Bronzors, Scraftys and more came out.

Attacks started to come at them, Shadow Balls, Swifts, Flamethrowers, Thunderbolts and even a few that Maddie couldn't name fast enough were flying at them. A Poison Sting grazed Maddie's elbow, a Thunderbolt hit Red and countless Dark Pulses were everywhere. Ampharos was out like a light, recalled quickly.

Then a strange, calming feeling overtook Red. It was like the gentle movement of the ocean as it flowed in the sea.

**_I will help you._**

A roar was heard in everyone's ears, a truly terrifying sound that reminded Maddie of the time that she nearly drowned as the tide knocked her and her Poliwhirl under.

"Look out!" N yelled.

The next thing she knew, she was grabbing N's coat and Red's hand as they fell into the ocean below with the Team Beta grunts, the boat tilting to the right as they went under the water and then going back to normal.

It was as if they were never there at all.

* * *

_Present Day_

Maddie woke up very wet. She was soaked to the skin and still dripping water. Her backpack, which had been on her shoulders, was gone. Her Pokèballs were gone too.

"Where... am I?" she mumbled. A nurse walked up to her. She looked like Nurse Joy, but her hair was slightly different.

"Nurse... Joy?"

"Hello dear. I hope you're okay. Two sailors found you washed up on shore." she said, and Maddie seemed confused.

"Washed up on shore? How did that happen? Where am I?"

"You're in Cyallage City in Kalos. I'm not sure why you were in the water, but I found you some towels. Your Pokèmon are fully healed and ready to go. Your Pidgeot and Dragonite looked exhausted. Please try to take better care of them in the future." Nurse Joy said.

"Kalos? Why am I in Kalos? I was going to capture Ho-Oh."

"I don't think Ho-Oh has been seen for years, dear. Maybe you thought you were going to battle Ho-Oh."

"No, I was definitely going to catch Ho-Oh."Maddie said firmly. Nurse Joy politely nodded.

"Well then, I wish you luck. For now though, I suggest that you don't wander too far from here. You seem a little disoriented."

"Alright. Can I have my team back?" Maddie asked. Nurse Joy led her to the front desk where her Pokèballs were resting in a tray. She clipped them onto her belt and thanked Nurse Joy for her help as she dried off the best she could. As she walked out the automatic doors, a part of her felt like she was forgetting something.

* * *

**Ooooo, plot twist. *grins evilly* **

**Your evil, awesome writer pal,**

**Ty8**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to another episode of "Typhlosion8's Weird Author Notes!" Today we have a special episode for you, but before we get to that, let's start with our well-known opening. As you all know, I do not own Pokèmon, but that hasn't stopped me from begging in those emails!**

**Let's get back to the show though. The update schedule for Legends In Training is now once every two weeks! I hope everyone's eager for Chapter 12, because I know many people must have been freaking out at the end of Chapter 11...**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I won't do it again!**

**Here's ... Chapter 12!**

* * *

Red woke up wet and covered with little grains of sand sticking to his skin. Luckily, his backpack was still somehow on his shoulders, soaked through but still there. His six Pokèballs were attached to his belt and even his hat was near him, resting a few inches away from him on the sandy beach.

Slightly dazed, he got up and grabbed his hat, pulling it down onto his hair as water dripped from everywhere. Not to mention the headache that hit him out of nowhere, nearly knocking him back down. Glancing around, he spotted N still unconscious in the sand, looking just as wet. Maddie wasn't there though.

"Maddie?" Red called out, and he started to cough out leftover water in his lungs. The salty taste made him grimace.

N stirred, getting up slowly and groaning. His hat was gone, exposing his messy green hair.

"Where are we?" he asked, and Red shrugged.

"Beats me. Any sign of Maddie?"

N looked around. "No. Maybe she's at a Pokèmon Centre nearby?"

"Let's find out." Red sighed, and the pair walked towards the small town in the distance.

* * *

It had been... distressing, at first, when something in her head told her exactly what move her Typhlosion used in battle.

Not to mention that the money she had won recently was gone and a few of her Pokèmon had levelled up without her remembering when. Ampharos had learned a new move! And then there was the looks she got from her team, almost questioning where something or someone was. It felt like a big part of her memory was missing, and everyone knew it but her.

That didn't mean that she didn't fight when people in uniforms with a large **_B _**on them attacked her. Even if she didn't remember them, they did seem to remember her and want to injure her, so she defeated them with a mix of Flamethrowers and Shadow Claws and Overheat attacks. They fell like bowling pins.

According to the Nurse Joy she talked to, she was in Kalos. It wasn't on her Pokègear map, which worried her a lot. Being in a place you didn't know could be fun and exciting, but only when you're prepared for it. Here she was, wandering a new place without her backpack. No items, Pokèballs, Hyper Potions or Full Heals, and she didn't have enough money to buy any more. It was only pure luck that her Pokègear was still with her and waterproof.

But she finally started to understand how much she lost when she made a phone call.

* * *

They were at the Magenta Plaza Pokèmon Centre, which was usually almost empty. That was nice when you came in looking like a group of wild Pokèmon had wiped the floor with you.

Michael walked over to a small bench and collapsed on it. He was tired and needed to sleep. Nicole was exploring the Centre, amazed by the Pokèmart inside of it.

"We don't have Pokèmon Centres like these in Sinnoh! Our Pokèmarts are a separate building!" she said. Michael made a noise that sounded like "whatever" from his spot on the bench.

_"Ring Ring! Ring Ring!"_

The videophone was ringing. Nicole ran over to it. The caller ID was Hearthome City Pokèmon Centre.

"Hello?"

_"Hello there. Is there a girl there named Nicole from the Sinnoh region?"_

It was a Nurse Joy asking. Nicole nodded.

"That's me. How can I help?"

_"There's a girl that called us. She asked for you. I said that I could call other Centres and ask if you were there. Would you like me to put you through to her?"_

"Uh, sure, I guess."

There was a few minutes of silence as Nurse Joy connected the call. A little animation loop of a Pichu dancing played while Nicole waited.

Finally, Maddie's green eyes popped up, and her face showed slight confusion.

_"H-Hi Nicole."_

"Hey Maddie! Wait just one sec and I'll get Michael."

Dashing over to the bench, she poked at the Hoenn boy's face until he open his eyes in irritation.

"What now?" he grumbled.

"Maddie called. Come on Michael!" Nicole said, and the two of them went back to the videophone to a perplexed teen. She looked like she didn't understand who Michael was.

"Hello Maddie! Did you find the sixth person yet? Is Red doing alright?" Michael asked quickly, and Maddie started to shake a little.

"Are you okay?" Nicole noticed her best friend looked like she was upset.

_"N-No! I-I don't know where I am and I've never heard of a 'Red'! I don't even know who Michael is suppose to be! The last thing I remember is going to catch Ho-Oh and then I wake up in a Pokèmon Centre soaking wet without my backpack. P-People with_ **B**_'s on their shirts attacked me! _M-My_ Ampharos knows a new move that I've never seen her use before or taught to her! I hear a voice in my head every time my P-Pokèmon attack something! I think I'm going insane! I don't remember ever leaving Johto to this place!"_

"What do you mean? What Pokèmon Centre where you at?"

_"I left. The Nurse Joy said I was in Cyllage City. She said that's somewhere in Kalos. I've never heard of Kalos before."_

"Me and Michael are in Kalos. Where exactly are you now?"

_"Route 8. There's a beach."_

"Alright. This might be tricky. I want you to use Pidgeot to fly here. We're in a city nearby. You should see a really tall tower that looks pointy in the middle. Fly east."

_"Okay. Don't hang up."_

* * *

"The sign says Geosenge Town." Red said, and N sighed.

He wasn't really sure why he had even decided to go with the strange teens. He could have said no, but it might have been his subconscious yelling at him. Screaming for him to take action.

_"This is your chance to go out into the world!"_

He was suppose to be training to battle the Elite Four. He was suppose to be preparing his team for the strength of Alder's Pokèmon. Ghetsis would be really upset later when he reappeared after being missing for who knows how long. There was no real schedule or plan with these teenagers he went with. He was suppose to tell him everything he did and make sure that Ghetsis gave him permission to do it before he did something.

His life was a lot of 'supposed to's' right now.

But a part of him didn't really want to battle the Champion. He liked just being with his Pokèmon, just having fun and exploring with them. But Ghetsis only really asked one thing of him, to help him change Unova for the better. He agreed, because Ghetsis had taken him in and taught him about Pokèmon. Ghetsis loved being with Pokèmon, so he wouldn't lie about how awful Pokèmon trainers were to their Pokèmon. That was why, once he had finished helping these trainers, he would free their Pokèmon.

Ghetsis would be happy that he helped rescue some Pokèmon, especially from the Johto Champion! Ghetsis said that Champions only used their Pokèmon to fulfil their own selfish goals.

But, these trainers didn't seem to be cruel towards their Pokèmon. They cared about them. So N fought the conflicting emotions within his mind and went back to looking for Maddie.

* * *

"It's been days, but nothing seems to be working. I need to move on. Maybe somewhere new."

Although it looked like she was speaking to herself, her Pokèmon knew that she was speaking to them as well.

"We all need to move on. Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe someone out there has answers. Maybe I'm going insane and this is all something going on in my head!"  
Floette swatted Rosie's head with her dark pink flower playfully, and Rosie chuckled.

"Okay, I'm not doing this in my head! But something's going on, and I need to know what. The best way to do that is find someone who knows, and I definitely won't find them in a hidden field in the middle of a forest. I suggest that we start at home, and go from there. Are you guys with me?"

Syl and Veon cheered, Braix and Vivillon made small explosions with Will-O-Wisp and Powder together, Riolu did a few backflips and somersaults, and Floette made a colourful tornado of flower petals that drifted off into the wind. They were happy, and so was she.

"Good. Let's get-"

Then her team and the Pokèmon Village disappeared and she heard a voice, lower and not as feminine as her own in her head. It seemed to be soft and quiet in her head and had a youthful feel to it. Rosie felt a something tugging in her mind, pulling her closer to the voice and then she heard it, loud and clear.

**_"Come on Michael!"_**

The name echoed and grew softer as it faded and suddenly, she was back with her Pokèmon cheering and showing off, like no time had passed at all.

* * *

Holding her Pokègear in one hand, she grabbed a Pokèball off of her belt with the other and released her Pidgeot. The bird seemed happy to be outside, but didn't like he way the sand shifted under his talons and hovered a few inches off the ground.

"Pidgeot? I need you to take me east towards a tall pointy tower. Okay?"

Her Pokèmon nodded, and she mounted just behind his wing joints. She did it so often that it was second nature to her. They lifted off and for a little while, she forgot how confused she was, or that the names of wild Pokèmon flying by came into her head with a dull pain that bothered her less as they flew, or that she usually didn't like flying this high. The breeze made her hair tangle a bit, and her eyes watered as she looked at the beauty of the mysterious place below that she never even heard of before.

_"Maddie? Are you still there? Maddie?"_

Her name jolted her out of her daze and she looked at her Pokègear.

"I'm still here. I think I see the pointy thing you were talking about."

_"Good. Circle it a couple of times so we'll see you, then land. You should find a Pokèmon Centre really close to it. If you walk all the way down a street, you've gone too far."_

Pidgeot rode the air currents as he flew around Lumiose Tower. Then, all of a sudden, they were landing and she was recalling the bird and looking for a Pokèmon Centre. She started going down one street and saw a restaurant with three gold stars above the sign. Turning around, she tried a different one and ended up in a circular plaza. Finally, she saw the red building. Walking through the automatic doors, she spotted her Sinnoh friend.

"Nicole!"

* * *

As Michael saw Maddie emerge through the Pokèmon Centre doors, something rushed through him, like a tugging in his mind. It wasn't like his usual visions, no, it was a different feeling, like he was sinking through his own mind and falling into someone else's.

Then he heard the girl's voice in his head, softer than when he heard voices in visions as well. It felt more like he was in the present time instead of the past or future, and less hard on his mind.

**_"I guess we're going to Vaniville Town now."_**

He felt a pull, like he was suppose to go back to his own mind, but he held on somehow. He heard it again, the female voice that felt familiar.

**_"We should be there before the sun sets. Sooner if I use my Roller Skates!"_**

The pull became stronger, and a completely different voice broke through his thoughts.

_"Michael?"_

_"Michael, are you okay? Is it a vision?"_

"Michael?"

Then he was with Nicole and Maddie again. Maddie looked worried, but Nicole was use to him spacing out with his visions.

"Michael? Can you even hear me?" Nicole asked. He felt himself nod.

Opening his mouth, he tried to say something, but there were no words. Then he was looking at his PokèNav and searching his map of Kalos for Vaniville Town.

"We need to get there. Now."

* * *

**There! I hope that was a good chapter for you guys!  
**

**Bye Bye,**

**Ty8**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and welcome back to this really quick update and another episode of "Typhlosion8's Weird Author Notes!" I'm your eccentric host, the fiery, energetic, plot-twisting pal, Ty8, saying that I don't own Pokèmon. I'm sure I did once though. Off the record, of course.**

**I'm actually thinking of turning this into three parts, and ending this at Chapter 15 and making another part and posting it in a new fanfic. Honestly, I just wanted to make other cover photos but I really like this one so I thought that this way, I'd win both ways!**

**Next update will be in a little while, but I really wanted to update again to make up for the wait before! So here's my awesome Chapter 13! ****_(Thirteen is unlucky, you know... just saying it now before you read this...)_**

* * *

"-and that's when I showed up and got really upset at you for hanging up on my so quickly before. Then Michael had a vision and my Lucario caught him and we were attacked by Team Beta, those people in the uniforms with the **_B_**. Not all of those people showed up, though. Just Omega, a teen with really strong Pokèmon. He beat my Ponyta, and your ability activated just before he did, trying to warn me about what he was going to do, but it was too late. He caught me and you, but we escaped with your Ampharos's help and met Red. We also found Michael and my Lucario and then Alpha showed up and we had a really hard Triple Battle using our starters. Michael then helped us make a quick getaway with his Gardevoir's Teleport. We then-"

"Nicole, can you stop talking for **five seconds?! **My head is a flurry of Pokèmon and attacks as they all flutter around this stupid forest and I can't listen to both and since my head won't shut up, I have to turn to you!" Maddie yelled angrily.

Nicole was quiet, knowing that her friend was stressed. Michael was a little bit farther ahead of them in his eagerness to get to Vaniville Town. He didn't explain why he wanted to get there, just that it was important.

After they left the Magenta Plaza Pokèmon Centre, he seemed to be in a strange daze. Although he was walking, he didn't answer questions, and occasionally, if Nicole glanced at his eyes, she would she an odd look in them, like he wasn't really there.

Maddie sighed.

"Okay, what happened next, Nicole?"

"We split our paths. You and Red went to Unova, and Michael and I went here to Kalos. Only Red knows what happened next in Unova because you forgot." she replied. "We don't even know if Red and the other Chosen One is okay or why you woke up soaking wet in a Pokèmon Centre."

"Maybe Michael will have one of his, uh..." Maddie stuttered on the word. It seemed strange to say that someone had visions of the future.

"Visions! Just get it out there Maddie! You won't get use to it if you can't even say the word!" Michael's voice came from ahead, startling the girls as they rushed to catch up to him.

"Michael!" Nicole scolded. Maddie shook her head.

"Nah, he's right. I have no chance of getting any scraps of my memory back if I don't try to understand it now." the Johtonian said.

Ever since the trio had started to go towards Vaniville Town, Maddie had felt like she was in a strange Hypnosis dream that she'd wake up from. But as she got deeper and deeper into the story, it seemed less and less likely. So, ever so slowly, she'd been trying to act more casual about it. There seemed to be a certain urgency about something, but she didn't understand it. All she knew was, it was definitely not a dream.

"Do you think this is a good spot to let Trevenant go?" Nicole asked Michael. He nodded, and the Sinnoh girl released the Elder Tree Pokèmon out of it's Pokèball before placing it on the forest floor. She then grabbed her Garchomp's Pokèball and released the dragon.

"Tre?" the Grass/Ghost questioned.

"I'm letting you go free into the wild, away from humans. Okay?"

The Pokèmon nodded, and with a quick signal, a Dragon Claw shattered the Pokèball. A blue light glowed around the Elder Tree Pokémon, and then it was gone, and so was Trevenant.

* * *

Rosie sighed as she rested under the tree in her front yard. The usually busy neighbourhood was a little bit quiet, but she didn't mind the peace. After everything that had been happening, it was nice to find a piece of driftwood to grasp in the tidal wave of strangeness.

Her Pokèmon were sleeping in the shade with her. Syl and Veon were on either side of her, Braix was snoozing in a patch of warm sunlight, Floe was hidden in a bush with her flower sticking out and Rio was curled in Rosie's lap. Even Vivi was perched on a tree branch, fast asleep.

Voices interrupted her thoughts as three people walked through the front gates. Slowly, trying not to wake her Pokèmon, she got up, gently placing her Riolu on the grass and walking over to see the tourists.

"Hey there! I'm Rosie, and I live here. Can I ask your names?"

One girl smiled. She had dark skin and black hair in two neat buns on the side of her head. A scar went vertically down her left eye that looked like a Pokèmon clawed her face. She was wearing a black outfit with some dark blue highlights on the clothing, but the most noticeable thing was the black Mega Ring around her wrist.

"Hello Rosie, I'm Alicia. That's Tyler and Lily. We're looking for someone special, and our sources told us that she lived here. Would you happen to know anything about a young female trainer living here with maybe some strange abilities?"

In that instant, Rosie paused. She knew who they were talking about. _They're looking for me. They know where I live. Who are they?_

"-Uh, I'm not sure that I do. Maybe you're thinking of someone in Aquacorde Town."

Unfortunately, she paused too long.

Within seconds, Ninjask was out and started using Screech. Rosie fell to her knees as the sound hurt her ears.

Gasping, she closed her eyes and started to concentrate. _Focus on that pull, Rosie. Focus. Maybe you can get help._

The tug came, and she nearly laughed in relief. She heard voices chattering.

**_"Come on Nicole! Hurry up Maddie! We're almost at Vaniville Town! Just a little farther!"_**

With all her energy, she tried to push a thought into the person's head.

_Help me please!_

* * *

"Come on Nicole! Hurry up Maddie! We're almost at Vaniville Town! Just a little farther!" Michael yelled.

"We're coming! Cut us some slack! We've been walking for about 48 hours non-stop!" Nicole snapped back.

The girls hurried to catch up. In that moment, Michael felt a voice echo in his mind.

_Help me please!_

Without thinking, he dashed the last mile through Route 1 and through the town gates. He could see the pink girl from his visions kneeling on the ground as a Ninjask attack. Nearby, he saw the familiar colours of only one thing. Team Beta.

"Swellow! Use Aerial Ace on Ninjask!" he shouted, and the red bird was out in a flash of light, slamming into the Bug type full force and stopping it's attack.

Michael saw Tyler's suit as he turned around.

"Michael! We should have known you'd show up. Where's your little friend?" the blond asked.

"Maybe she's off looking for those other three that got swept off the boat and into the ocean." Lily added.

"Wait, what?" Rosie asked, confused. Michael ran over to her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly, just as Swellow fainted to a Slash attack. Michael recalled his Flying type.

"Do you have Pokèmon?" he asked Rosie.

"Yeah, they're sleeping in my yard." she said, and whistled loudly.

Almost instantly, a yellow fox-like Pokèmon came out of nowhere, doing a front flip before landing in front of Rosie.

"Braix, Flamethrower!" she commanded.

"Seismitoad,use Muddy Water!" Alicia yelled, releasing a large blue frog that swamped the battlefield with a murky pool of water and took out the flames.

"Braix, use Light Screen!" Rosie countered, and a yellow forcefield blocked the attack easily as it surrounded the duo like a bubble.

"Brick Break!"

Seismitoad's hand glowed before shattering the barrier into glass-like pieces as it broke through.

"Finish it with Poison Jab!" Alicia said, and as the purple arm got closer, Rosie gasped as her Braixen seemed to be absorbed into her body. Then she was in front of the attack using Psychic and freezing Seismitoad in it's tracks.

**_"Not so fast." _**she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to a very quickly written new chapter of LIT! I'm your host, Ty8, here with a very short but sweet episode of "Typhlosion8's Weird Author Notes!" Quick things here, like how I don't own Pokèmon. Here's today's big thing. I'm making LIT a schedule! No more randomness! Sure, it will be hard making two stories ready to post in such little time when I'm slow getting inspiration, but let's try it! Since today is Saturday, let's say every week, starting today. So next LIT update: ****4/4/15!**

* * *

Michael felt a bright light overtake him as he glowed, signalling the final person's arrival. Pictures flashed in his mind, too fast to see clearly. It was like he was seeing a long story all at once with it fast-forwarding. But one thing stood out, freezing for mere seconds A bright light, stronger than any he'd ever seen, almost blinding, but still not enough to make the shadow of something stand out. It looked like a Pokèmon.

_**The story has only begun.**_

And then he was back in reality, which, as crazy as it sounded, was Rosie's eyes glowing blue and in his mind, she seemed to flicker back and forth between human and the strange fox-like Pokèmon she had earlier.

Alicia grinned.

"A challenge, eh? Sounds like fun. But I don't have the time right now. We're needed somewhere else. Return, Seismitoad." she said.

There was a small explosion as a smoke bomb went off, startling the two heroes as Team Beta made their getaway.

Nicole and Maddie ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Rosie, the last Chosen One we've been looking for. She has the unusual ability to combine herself with her Pokèmon, as you can see right now." Michael replied, and the girls glanced at Rosie, who glowed as Braixen reappeared from Rosie like it was released from a Pokèball after being healed, refreshed and eager. Rosie, on the other hand, looked exhausted. She fell backwards into Michael's arms as he caught her.

He looked down at her, and her eyes went up to meet his own. She looked young, but had a powerful aura of power around her. Her blue eyes were similar to his own in colour but pulsed with an energy. She had some freckles splashed across her face as well.

_"She is definitely the last one." _Azelf told Nicole.

From Nicole's belt came three orbs of light that quickly expanded into the Lake Trio, Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. Maddie was startled for a few seconds, but looked okay after that.

_"Yes. There is something strange about the two, the Prophet and the Morph. A bond, like siblings, yet distant." _Mesprit added.

_"Yeah, their minds are connected!" _Azelf said.

Uxie looked perplexed. _"They have a connection between minds, but that's something else. I'm feeling a weird bond between them. But they cannot be siblings, they're regions apart!"_

"Hey Nicole, could you translate?" Michael asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry, I guess now I just assume that everyone hears Pokèmon's conversations now. It feels natural." she said.

"The Lake Trio said that you two have a mind connection, but there's something else too, something stronger, like you're related. There's a bond between you that's distant, but still strong." Nicole said.

"But I don't have a sibling." Rosie said. Michael nodded. "I don't either."

Maddie grinned. "Can't you two see the similarities between yourselves? Those bright blue eyes, the freckles, even your noses look alike! If the Legendaries say there's a chance, I have to agree with them."

"Rosie, Michael, tell us about your life at home. Is there a chance you had a twin and were separated a birth or something?" Nicole asked.

"Uh, well, I live in Hoenn." Michael said. "I live in Petalburg City because my dad's the Gym Leader. My mom left us when I was four and I don't remember much about her. "

"Okay," Rosie replied. "I live here in Vaniville with my mother after we moved when I was two so I don't remember where we were. My mom said that I had a sibling but they couldn't come with us and live with my dad."

_"If it is true that they are related, that might change things a bit. They may react differently around each other, possibly getting stronger or weaker, like magnets when they pull or push. It'll take a while to figure it out. There is an easy way to know if they are related. Mesprit?" _Uxie said._  
_

Glowing, the Legendary Pokèmon stared at Michael and Rosie.

"Future Sight, an Psychic move with a power of 120 and a 100% accuracy." Maddie mumbled.

Then Mesprit was normal again and looking at Nicole.

_"They are siblings. It it a strange coincidence. Maybe Rosie's mother might know something about this?"_

* * *

He wouldn't tell anyone else this, but deep down, Red knew he was lost. He had led N to a place called Geosenge Town, and Maddie was nowhere to be found.

"Is it possible that she went the other way?" N asked. Red shrugged.

"I guess. How would I know?"

N sighed. N had a feeling that Red was confused about their location. He was too. Kalos was a new place for him.

"You know, Red, we _could _ask for directions..." N tried again, but got the same answer as before.

"No, I can figure it out! Just gimme a sec!"

"**_I _**could give you directions."

The two teens turned around to see a guy coming over to them. He had messy brown hair and eyes so dark, it felt like if you looked right at them they'd steal your soul. But he had a playful grin on his face that countered his eyes and a casual outfit.

"The name's Zeke, and I know this place pretty well. If your looking for someone, I could help."

N cut in before Red could deny help.

"That would be very nice of you. We're looking for a teenage girl in an orange hoodie. She has medium length brown hair and an orange hat with the Silph Co. symbol on it. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I think I saw a girl like that in Cyllage City while I was picking up groceries. She was headed towards here. I walked a bit behind her. These people came out of nowhere and attacked her, and I tried to stop then, but they were too powerful and I was knocked unconscious."

"Team Beta got her! We've got to find them!" Red yelled.

Zeke frowned.

"I tried that when I woke up, but they were nowhere to be found. Sorry guys."

"It's okay, Red. We'll find her." N said calmly. He was starting to get suspicious of Zeke's story. For one thing, he saw how strong Maddie was, and she _was _Johto Champion, so a few Grunts wouldn't take her out. And even if those other people showed up, the ones who attacked Red in Accumula Town, they weren't too powerful either. Speaking of which, this guy seemed familiar...

"Zeke, may I ask you a question?" N asked. The guy nodded. "Ask away."

"How long has Team Beta been following our tail?"

* * *

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

Rosie's stomach was doing flips. Everything was happening so fast, and now this?

"Yes Rosie?"

Michael grabbed her hand. Taking a deep breath, she asked.

"Was dad... a Gym Leader in Hoenn? Maybe the one in Petalburg?"

Although surprised at first, her mom nodded.

"Yes, but why is this important? You've never really asked about your father before."

Rosie closed her eyes. Everything felt too unbelievable. Michael said it for her.

"My name is Michael, and I'm from the Hoenn region. My father is the Petalburg Gym Leader. His name is Norman, and I haven't gotten his Badge yet. When I was about four, my mother split up with my dad and left. And I think that me and Rosie are siblings."

Rosie's mom looked at him, shocked. "...Michael?"

He nodded.

"I never actually thought I'd see you again. I would have taken you too when I left, but you looked so happy playing with his Pokèmon that I didn't have the heart to separate you from them. We were in Johto. I was a young trainer when we met, another one of those people trying to defeat the Champion. He was working hard on training his Pokèmon to be their best. We started to travel together, and one day he proposed."

"From there, things got busy. He was offered a job as a Gym Leader after winning a tournament because of his impressive team. I was raising you two at our home in Olivine City. When he said that he wanted to take the job, I disagreed. I didn't want to move you kids because I didn't want to be one of those parents. So I took Rosie with me and left. Then I guess he moved to Hoenn with you and became the Gym Leader and me, I went to Kanto and started learning how to be a Ryhorn racer. Then we moved here to Kalos around Rosie's tenth birthday."

The teens looked at her, silent.

"That's it. I'm not sure what else there is to say."

Michael looked at Rosie, who stared back.

Then it hit him as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Nicole-" he yelled, and then it came to him. Groaning, he kneeled down as pictures came into his mind.

_**"Stay behind me. They can't get you if I'm here. They need me."  
**_

_**It was him and Rosie. They were facing off against Alpha. She grinned.**_

**_"Your ability to meld with Pokemon... it intrigues me."_**

**_Then there was a man dressed quite nicely looking through the bars of a cell at Rosie, who was glaring in reply._**

**_"We at Team Beta believe that if one person can do it, so can others. So we're going to study your ability and figure out how we can transfer it. And if we can't, well, we'll just dispose of you I guess."_**

**_Michael glimpsed blinking lights and people with clipboards looking at Rosie in awe._**

And then he was back in the real world again, except that he didn't black out like usual. He was still awake.

Nicole and Maddie were now in the room, and Rosie and his mom were looking worried.

"Michael, what did you see?" Nicole asked.

"See?" his mother questioned. Maddie held her hand up in a silence gesture.

"Just wait a sec and we'll explain. It's complicated."

Michael looked up at Rosie.

"I saw... you. Your future, at least, parts of it." he said.

"What happens?" Rosie asks.

"You were captured by Team Beta, those people who attacked you earlier. I'm not sure when or where or how, but it happens, and I try to stop it. Maybe we're both taken. I don't know. But they liked you powers. They wanted to transfer it to others."

"Do they succeed?" Maddie asked Michael, and he closes his eyes.

"I don't know. But if they don't, then then you're useless to them, so they'll destroy you. Let's hope that we can save you first."

He looked directly into Rosie's eyes.

"This is our future. It's only ever going to be dangerous and deadly. But you're in danger either way, whether you're with us or not. You can come with us on a wild goose chase, or you can go back to your life and be on guard. But you're safer with us than not. It's your decision."

She was quiet for a few minutes, but a small smirk appeared.

"I'm not going to lose you again, and even if that means going with you to fight evil and save everyone, then I'm in. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

***starts Fox drumroll opening***

**It's finally here! The last part of LIT Part One is here for all! And turn down that racket!**

***turns off Fox drumroll***

**Since this is the last part of Part 1, I'm going to ask that you do wait two weeks before Part 2 is posted. So I'll see all of yo on 4/18/15, okay? ****And no ChocoChipKitty, that's final. I'm not going to update early.**

**Also, after reading this chapter, will you vote on my poll? It may or may not relate to LIT, but please do it anyway.**

* * *

"So you woke up in Cyllage City, right?" Rosie asked.

Maddie nodded. "Yeah. Do you think the other two could still be there?"

"Depends. They might have started looking for you. We'll look around Route 8, Route 10, Ambrette Town and Geosenge Town. If we split out numbers in half, we'll have two groups, one going south to Ambrette Town and Route 8 and the other group going through Connecting Cave and north from Cyllage City towards Route 10 and Geosenge." she replied.

The group was currently at Camphrier Town, a small historic town in between Lumiose City and Connecting Cave, their destination.

"Alright, then we'll split up. Nicole, you and Maddie can go through the Connecting Cave shortcut towards Ambrette Town and Michael, you come with me through the main path in Connecting Cave to Cyllage City and we'll go to Geosenge Town from there. Nicole, you and Maddie should see if there's any locations that Team Beta might be hiding in. We know they're never far from us. Got it?"

Everyone nodded at Rosie, and she sighed.

"This is exhausting. Who would have thought that six teenagers could cause so much trouble?"

* * *

"This is exhausting. Who would have thought that six teenagers could cause so much trouble?"

It was not Rosie who said this now, but Rebecca, who was slumped behind a mysterious stone sticking out of Route 10. Matt was nearby, leaning casually on one across the dirt road from her.

"Yes, but if we're going to impress Lord Gamma, we have to work, even if what he wants is strange. Who are we to question his demands?" her green haired partner replied.

"Jacob better get back here quickly. He knows I'm impatient, and a few more seconds and I swear, someone's gong to get hurt." Rebecca said angrily.

"Please. A little waiting won't kill you. In fact, it might even help you think up a nice plan so that they don't slip through our fingers again. If we plan things out, maybe Alpha won't yell at us again because Gamma yelled at her because those kids keep escaping." Matt pointed out, but Rebecca only scowled.

* * *

"How long has Team Beta been following our tail?"

Jacob cursed in his head. The teen with the green hair figured him out so easily, he didn't even get a chance to lead them out of Geosenge Town towards Matt and Rebecca. He decided to try and play dumb.

"Team who?"

The other trainer (not the brightest one) was looking confused.

"You think Zeke is part of Team Beta?" he asked his friend.

"Red, look at him. He was the third guy in Accumula Town behind those other two. There's probably a trap waiting for us if we follow him. Do you even know where Maddie is?" N asked, glaring.

Jacob chuckled. "Alright, you got me. My name's actually Jacob, and I've got no idea where the brunette girl went. We lost track of her. For all we know, she never survived the boat crash. It's possible, but I personally doubt it, especially when the Legendary Pokèmon worked so hard to bring you six together."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Red scowled.

"Didn't it seem odd that you all just happened to find each other? You just met up, just like that? Kinda suspicious, am I right?" Jacob said with a smirk. The two teens didn't respond.

"See? You know I'm right. Now, if you don't mind, I have a job to do."

And with a flash of light, there was a green mushroom-like Pokèmon staring at them in a battle stance.

"Breloom!"

* * *

"No sign of Red or that other guy here. The most interesting thing here is the gold Magikarp in the aquarium. That's really about it." Nicole said. Maddie shrugged.

"We'll find them. For now, let's head towards Cyllage City. Rosie and Michael have probably already searched the place, but we can take a quick look before we catch up with them in Geosenge. Let's hurry!"

* * *

Michael looked curiously at the large stone coming out of the ground. Route 10 had tons of these huge slabs of stone, taller than people. According to Rosie, they are Pokèmon gravestones, which gives him shivers down his back and he avoids touching them.

"Hurry up Michael! We've got to find the other two before Team Beta does. You can sightsee Kalos later."

He was about to yell back that he wasn't "sightseeing", but stopped short when he saw something flash quickly in his head. A person with a distinct letter _**B **_on their outfit.

"Rosie, stop!"

He was too late though, because two people jumped out from behind the stones. One was a blond teen with two pigtails sticking out and a short sleeved black vest zipped up with a small bit of blue bordering the collar. She had black pants and boots buckled up almost at her knees. Tight black and blue gloves were on her hands.

The other was a green haired guy that gave a cocky grin. He had a sweater-like shirt in blue and black and simple pants and blue accents on his sneakers. Something was wrapped around his arms, but the thing that worried Rosie the most was the small sphere resembling a marble hanging off of a black cord around his neck.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Matt, and that's Rebecca. We've been looking for two other teens, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. we're getting bored here, so how about a tag battle, one Pokèmon each? If you win, we'll let you go. If you lose, you come with us."

* * *

"DynamicPunch!"

Red dived to the ground as the Breloom leaped at him. The attack missed, but that didn't bother Jacob or Breloom.

"Seed Bomb!" he yelled, and Breloom threw several large seeds at them, each exploding as they hit something and shaking the ground.

N reached for a Pokèball, tossing it with a flash of light and revealing a large _ice cream cone? _**(A/N Gen5 had stupid Pokèmon. Ice cream and gears. So original.) **

"Vanilluxe, use Frost Breath!"

* * *

"Beedrill, let's go!" Matt shouted, sending out the Poison Bee Pokèmon. Rebecca sent out a Liepard, which snarled at the two teens.

"Marshtomp, help me out!" Michael said, releasing his starter.

"Floette, time to battle!" Rosie called out, and red petals scattered in the wind as the fairy appeared.

"Beedrill, use Poison Jab on Floette!"

"Hide! Petal Blizzard Floette!"

Beedrill's stingers glowed purple as it flew at Floette, but was blocked as Floette spun, attracting flower petals, leaves twigs and even a bit of soil and turning into a storm of nature acting as a defence and protecting the fragile fairy.

"Liepard, Play Rough on Marshtomp!"

"Block it Marshtomp! Use Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse was thrown at Liepard, but the cat leapt over it and began play wrestling with Marshtomp, injuring it in the process.

"Now Floette! Use Moonblast on Liepard!"

A pink sphere glowed from inside the Petal Blizzard. With a quick motion, the storm seemed to explode outward, blinding everyone as Floette threw the Moonblast at Liepard, knocking it out.

"Finish that fairy! Poison Jab again!"

"Marshtomp, wide-range Protect!"

A barrier sprung up, blocking the attack easily and protecting both Pokèmon.

"Please. Strike through with Twineedle!"

Beedrill shot towards the shield with both stingers together and hit the Protect barrier, it's wings fluttering fiercely as it pushed on the shield. Within seconds, a crack formed along the front.

"Come on Marshtomp! You can do it!" Michael shouted, but with a horrible cracking noise that made everyone jolt, the Protect shattered into glass-like pieces that dissolved into the air. Beedrill agilely flew at the two Pokèmon.

"Poison Jab!"

Marshtomp was hit first and flung towards the ground, knocked out. Floette was hit second, and fell near Marshtomp, her flower dropped a few centimetres away from her as her eyes turned swirly.

Recalled, Rosie and Michael looked at the two Team Beta members and Beedrill.

"I believe we won." Rebecca said coldly.

* * *

The Ice type attack froze Breloom solid, and gave Red and N a chance to escape. recalling his Pokèmon, they ran through Geosenge Town towards Route 10.

"Hurry! We've got to find help!" Red yelled.

"I know!" N replied. Unfortunately, it just so happened that Rosie, Michael, Rebecca and Matt were there, and seeing the two boys brought mixed reactions.

"Red! Thank Arceus you're here!" Michael shouted. Rosie understood pretty fast and grinned.

"And you brought the other person with you!" she said happily.

Team Beta, on the other hand, were ready to attack.

"Beedrill, use Poison Sting!" Matt yelled, and tiny poisonous darts started flying at the quartet.

"Get down!" Rosie shrieked, and everyone dropped to the ground.

* * *

"Nicole, something's going on over there in the distance!" Maddie said, pointing at Route 10. The two partners were in Cyllage City, hoping to maybe find Red and the other Chosen One.

"Maybe Team Beta is attacking! We should go stop them!" Nicole said quickly, and the girls ran off towards the route.

* * *

Smoke covered everything, and Matt and Rebecca disappeared from view. Footsteps were heard, but no one knew who's they were.

"Everyone alright?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"I'm okay."

When the smoke cleared, Team Beta's numbers had increased, and there were three now looking smugly at the group.

"Jacob must have caught up to us!" Red scowled.

"Jacob?" Rosie questioned curiously.

"He's a member of that Team Beta trio. We saw him in Accumula Town." N said.

"Who are you anyway?" Michael asked.

"My name is N." the green haired teen replied.

"Is everyone done getting reacquainted?" Rebecca called out. "Because I believe those two lost the battle."

Rosie was about to reply, but someone cut her off.

"HEY! TEAM BABIES! LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE!"

Everyone turned to see Maddie looking quite scary and Nicole next to her.

"Really? You don't scare us." Rebecca scoffed.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Typhlosion, use Overheat on Beedrill!" Maddie called out, releasing her starter. A low growl came from the Volcano Pokèmon before it shot a super-heated flame at the Bug/Poison type, burning it to a crisp and knocking it out.

"Fine, we'll leave. But next time, it won't be so easy. Team, retreat." Matt said, and then they were gone.

Maddie recalled her Pokèmon as she and Nicole ran over to the group.

"Hey guys! We're all together!" Rosie said, surprised.

"Seriously? That wasn't worth the effort. I don't feel any different from how I felt this morning in Camphrier Town." Nicole said.

"I know, right? This was exhausting, but nothing is different. Right Michael?" Red asked, but Michael didn't respond.

"Michael?" Maddie glanced at the teen. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, just standing there.

"Are you okay?" N asked.

Michael smiled, and when his eyes opened, they were bright blue, brighter than his usually were. He began to speak in a deep voice that left certain words echoing in each of their heads.

**...**

**_The stakes grow ever higher,_**

**_There's more to lose than a fight._**

**_The six must come together,_**

**_And keep their goal in sight._**

**...**

**The_ Battler doesn't understand his powers,_**

**_He will never know it all._**

**_Team Beta still approaches,_**

**_The Prophet will soon fall._**

**...**

**_The Reviver is a mystery,_**

**_Hiding his shadowed past._**

**_The Connection slowly loses her grip,_**

**_Her reality is vanishing fast._**

**...**

**_The Morph is the only one,_**

**_Who knows what's at stake._**

**_The Strategist will hesitate,_**

_**The final decision is hers to make.**_

**...**

**_Secrets and lies shroud the truth,_**

**_Only three know the real one._**

**_You must find out the hidden plan,_**

**_Or this world as we know it is done._**

**...**

* * *

**Part Two will be posted April 18th, 2015**

**Please vote on my poll, **

**Typhlosion8**


End file.
